Monster High musical 3: Monster University
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Everyone's on a trip to Monster University for a month and drama, magic and love is in the air! Warning! Boy loving boy is in it! I couldn't resist being a yaoi fan girl!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"I'm finally able to go to Monster University!" Ghoulia squealed in delight as she was packing her bag with school supplies and whatever monstrous thing must be needed.

Her owl hooted sadly. "Awe, I won't be away for that long. I'm just able to learn more and I'll be right back after the month is over!" Ghoulia put on her bag and checked herself on the mirror. She tried smiling but then frowned. "Well, it's time for me to go." Ghoulia walked out of her room towards the door until her mother wailed.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" Her mother eyed her. "I love how you're doing so well in school for a better future but you know that Cleo won't always be there to let you be noticed. You need to pick real social activities that'll make you stand out for who you are instead of Cleo's slave."

"Mom, I am not Cleo's slave. I'm her best friend and she knows it too. I'm terribly shy and she helps me. She does take advantage of me sometimes but look how she was raised. At least it's not Nefera." Ghoulia stuck her tongue out in disgust of the name.

"I know but I just want you to get out there. Go dancing." Her mother did a twirl in her white blouse and long blue skirt. She had blue hair too but hers were waving and her eyes were green unlike Ghoulia's. Her mother didn't even need glasses. Ghoulia loved her mother's zombie beauty that she knew if they were normies, her mother who is a teacher would be one scary ghoul of a beautiful teacher.

Ghoulia giggled at the how her mother was dancing around her. She grabbed her hand and led her to sit on the sofa of the living room.

_Mama! I don't have time for dancing!_

_That's just gonna have to wait a while  
>Ain't got time for messing around<br>And it's not my style  
>This old town can slow you down<br>People taking the easy way  
>But I know exactly where I'm going<br>Getting closer and closer every day_

Ghoulia ended up imagining herself in the future being what she wanted to be.

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
>There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there<em>

Ghoulia ended up grabbing a duster and dusting around the living room strangely as she was pretending to be something. She stopped at a picture of her father.

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
>You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<br>So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are going my way<br>Just doing what I do  
>Look out boys, I'm coming through<em>

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People gonna come here from everywhere<br>And I'm almost there  
>I'm almost there<em>

She continued to move around the living room pretending to what looks like a scientist, a princess, a chef and whatever she could possibly be.

_There's been trials and tribulations  
>You know I've had my share<br>But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there<br>I'm almost there!_

"You see mamma, I can be whatever I want to be the harder I work." Ghoulia smiled at her innocently.

She sighed. "Whatever you want to do baby." She walked over to Ghoulia and kissed her on the forehead. "At least you have yourself a boyfriend!"

"Mom!" They laughed and then her mother set Ghoulia off to school.

"Oh my Ra! Spectra! How could you?" Cleo screeched! And Ghoulia thought it was such a good morning.

"I'm sorry but my ghostly instincts told me to do so." Spectra defended herself

Ghoulia walked over to Frankie and moaned.

"Spectra stole Cleo's diary and now a part of Cleo's diary had been posted on the blog." Frankie explained feeling sort of glad it wasn't her diary but also sad about it being Cleo.

Ghoulia sighed and moaned again. Frankie handed her, her ICoffin. Ghoulia went to the site and saw a very interesting writing on the ICoffin.

"Give me that!" Cleo took the ICoffin away from Ghoulia.

Ghoulia moaned.

"I know that this was before I dated Deuce!" Cleo shouted at her but it wasn't directly at her. Mostly at herself and Ghoulia was sincere to her by patting on her shoulder apologetically. Cleo was near to tears.

"Wait, before dating Deuce? You were dating my brother!" Clawdeen growled.

"You already knew that our relationship wasn't any special and Clawd already has Draculaura. Be glad about that." Cleo reasoned.

"Yeah! Be glad!" Draculaura sparkled.

"But if I may say," Spectra spoke up. "You have true creative writing. I'm falling love as it is." Spectra sighed. I've been single as long as I've been a ghost." Spectra gloomed.

"You'll find someone! Just believe in yourself!" Frankie sparked for her with her fists in the air.

"Hello! I'm the victim here!" Cleo glared at them.

"Come on! It's not like Deuce will see this!" Frankie got use to Cleo's deadly glares.

"You're probably right. He doesn't even read these blogs." Cleo sighed in relief. "I guess no real damage happened. No one dare messes with Cleo de Nile!"

Clawdeen snickered as she was reading the blog on her ICoffin. "I gotta say, that you really but the sweet in honey."

"Stuff it!" Cleo pouted.

Ghoulia moaned.

"Your right Ghoulia. I need to clear my mind. Doing something like...singing?" Cleo thought about it.

"How about singing the poem you made about Deuce, _honey_?" Clawdeen snickered.

"Hmmm, maybe I should?" Cleo smiled as she remembered her crush on Deuce. And suddenly Heath was on the phone with his sister. Roxanne decided to make him hear a new instrumental she made. Heath accidentally dropped his ICoffin (Happens everytime) and it set on speaker.

_(Cleo)  
>Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey<br>Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now i know what they mean, he's a love machine  
>Oh, he makes me dizzy<br>_

The girls surrounded her.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
>Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey<br>The way that you kiss good night_

_(Others)  
>Way that you kiss me goodnight<em>

_(Cleo)  
>The way that you hold me tight<em>

_(Others)  
>Way that you're holding me tight<em>

_(Cleo)  
>I feel like i wanna sing<br>When you do your thing_

Suddenly everyone in the cafeteria was dancing around Cleo and singing in the background with the music.

_Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha honey honey_

_Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha honey honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_(Others)_

_You look like a movie star_

_(Cleo)_

_And I learned just who you are_

_(Other)_

_And I learned just who you are_

_(Cleo)_

_And wanted to say the least_

_You're a dog-gone beast!_

The dancing continued and this time some of the males carried Cleo over to the tables and the other males did the same for her friends.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey<em>

_I'd heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I'm about to see  
>What you mean to me<em>

The music dies down and Heath put the phone not on speaker. "You really know your cue, sis." Heath laughed.

Suddenly Cleo's phone rings and she checks. She screams causing all glass to shatter and then runs out wailing.

Clawdeen picks it up and the other girls see what it was. "Is that Deuce kissing Nefera?"

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long! I was just so caught up with reading other fan fictions and creating other different stories that my brain was being overloaded that I need to stop and think about how to organize my thoughts! Please forgive me! :'(

So...How about that for a starter?...anyone... So Ghoulia did "Almost there" from the movie "Princess and the frog". I was close to not putting this couple again but I love to bring most of the characters back. Cleo just did "Honey, honey" from "Mamma Mia". I actually forgot this musical and it was one of my top faves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"A dragon?" Heath stared at his sister who happens to drive on her motorcycle all the way to his school. He was about to get on the bus towards the trip for Monster University but the bus driver who happens to fall in love with his married sister allow them to have the time to talk.

"Not any dragon sweetie! Say hello to Guafe!" A dragon popped out of Roxanne's bag. The dragon was the color of red with yellow eyes and black pupils. It's horns were the color of dark blue as the same for it's furry tail like a paint brush. It had small arms and legs that made it look like a lizard but instead it was a dragon.

"Uh...hi. What do I need a dragon for?"

"What do you need a dragon for?" It wasn't Roxanne. It was the dragon speaking. "Dude, you need to get your head straight and see that a dragon is the most prestige pet you could ever have!" His voice was light with a voice like a certain dragon Heath couldn't get his head straight on about. The dragon crawled onto his shoulder. "Come on man! These other monsters are giving me the creeps!"

For some reason Heath had done what he was told. "Bye sis!"

"Goodbye! Oh wait!" Roxanne pulled Heath back and kissed his forehead. Including the dragon's own. "Good luck!" She pushed him into the bus.

Heath got up and dust himself. When he looks at the crowd, the males were just staring at him. "Dude, is that your sister? SHE'S HOT!" The sounds echoed throughout the bus and all the girls were getting deadly.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Guafe whispered by his ear.

"Only when my sister is around." Heath sighed and then Guafe hid in his bag. Heath walked through the rows to realize that their were three spots open. One by Abbey. Another by Scarah and-

"Heath, come sit with me!" Scarah shouted at him.

"No, he will sit with Abbey." Abbey grabbed his hand. Scarah grabbed the other and they were pulling him in different directions.

Deuce, the other candidate with a seat open stoned the girls. "Come here and sit with me, man. Those girls haven't gotten over you?"

Heath took his seat while giving a very heavy sigh. "No~." And that was definitely the truth. After summer, the girls have been relentless with who he sat with, ate with, walked with, be partners with, walk home with and some other freaky things Heath didn't like to think about. "Oh, why aren't you sitting with Cleo?"

"I accidentally kissed her sister." Deuce frowned at the memory.

"Ouch! How did that happen?"

"I was just taking a walk through the mall until Nefera dropped her shopping bags next to me. I was just being a dude helping her pick them up and suddenly she grabbed me and kissed me. I was mortified!" Deuce dropped his face on his hands and his snakes hissed sadly.

"Cheer up man! You know Cleo! She'll get angry at first. Just give her time to cool down!" Heath wrapped an arm over Deuce's shoulders. Deuce looked at him to see that idiotic smiling face. But that idiotic smile got Deuce smiling.

"You're right. She knows I would never do something like this on purpose...right?"

"Have I ever lie to you?"

"I've only met you for five seconds and I believe you do." Guafe whispered. "Ow!"

"What was that?" Deuce looked at Heath's bag beside him.

"Oh nothing and besides, Cleo must've already forgiven you but can't bring herself to let this go. Give her time." Heath gives Deuce a sincere smile as the embers in his eyes set off.

"You really know Cleo for some reason." Deuce pointed out.

"Really? I realized a lot of strange things had been happening to me ever since summer. Sirena moving, not actually caring about the two girls fighting over me and actually giving personal info on a girl's feelings. What did my sister do to me?" He wondered about this but then his sister had been her usual unusual self.

On the rest of the way, they had finally reached Monster University. The university had a variety of classes and Heath and his friends chose different athletic classes. Frankie and her friends chose the opposite which included a strange class for parenting.

Heath and the guys walked towards the gym to find a very monstrous group of athletes. Heath froze at the sight of them. He was sure to be stomped in the battle field the second he got in.

"Whoo hoo! Now this is what you call casketball!" Clawd howled in delight. "Let's go!" They ran into the gym getting into the games.

Heath stayed behind feeling a bit sick to his tummy. "Yo, what's wrong?" Guafe followed him by hiding in his pocket.

"I don't know about this." Heath turned white.

"Oh come on, I've been hearing from the other girls about you acting like such a hot shot but your just a girl in boy clothing."

"Hey! That was Monster High! This is Monster University! I should go."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! You're sister gave me to you for a reason and I'm not letting you chicken out! Come on now!"

"What do you know? It's useless. I act like such a hot shot because I'm not good as anyone else. Deuce with his coolness. Clawd with his athletic abilities. Jackson's uniqueness for a normie. Gil and his personality. Even Slow Moe with his brains! All I got is my mouth and good looks."

"Okay, now your acting like a little school girl but you can hide all of that. 'Cause lucky for you, I know my way around." Guafe chucked and then jumped off his shoulder to the ground.

_You're headed for disaster _

_But I'm your one best chance_

_Don't miss, you are outcast _

_Show you how to show who wears the pants_

_I'm smoother than jencing_

_I'll teach you attitude_

_An act that's so convincing_

_They'll think you're a dude_

_You're an odd one mademoiselle_

_And your story doesn't gel_

_But if they don't ask, don't tell_

_Keepem guessing_

_Let me lead you to the fun of_

_Camouflaging what you're one of_

_Cause their business it is none of_

_Keepem guessing_

"So how're we doing? We're a team right? Like yin and yang? Ping and pong? Peas and brocolli?"

"I don't know. I probably won't make it into camp. Let alone the battlefield."

_You think that you don't need me_

_But doll you're in a jam_

_I'll train you to mislead to walk the walk _

_We'll both pull off this scam_

_I'm ready to coach you_

_Let's start with your physique_

_Before I pre-devote you fe-man of the week_

_Take it from the one who's wild_

_For the silk for their eyes_

_With a little of white lies_

_Keepem guessing_

_Honey, listen to old mushu_

_Like a cricket, they would scroosh you!_

_Shut your mouth, they'll mainly broosh you!_

_Keepem guessing_

_Well, if the girl you are does not show_

_You won't set off the alarms_

_If I could make you mucho-macho!_

_Who's to know that you're a babe?_

_They'll not!_

_Although I'm not the type to brag_

_This charade is in the bag_

_And reality's a drag_

_Keepem guessing_

_Sweet cakes never say surrender_

_I can make you a contender!_

_Get you through this gender fender_

_Keepem guessing!_

_When the truth is too depressing_

_When it's with your mind your messing_

_Read my lips and heed my lesson_

_Keepem guessing!_

"Okay! I think I can go through with this!" Heath fist pumped to the air. "Wait, what do you mean 'gender-fender'?"

"I just thought it would be catching." Guafe responded and he went back into Heath's shirt. "Now let's go!"

"Right!" Heath walked into the gym.

"You're late Mr. Burns!" Heath shuddered at the loud sound of his last name.

"Sorry, needed the can." Heath set up in line with his friends as if they were in the army.

"There will be no excuses! Monster University won't allow sloppiness! My name is Captain Shane and I will be your coach. Each of you will take a casketball and do as I say! Our next competition will be against the Huns! Personally I wouldn't let any of you washouts near this court but the principal gave me no choice! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!" Heath and the others answered immediately.

"Good! Now let's start!" Shane blew the whistle and everyone immediately grabbed the casketballs following whatever Shane demanded.

_(Shane)_

_Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<em>

Heath accidentally slipped and now he's being known as the biggest loser in the team.

_Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you_

Heath couldn't catch up that Shane even became tired of him.

_(Clawd)  
>I'm never gonna catch my breath<em>

_(Gil)_

_Say good-bye to those who knew me_

_(Deuce)_

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_(Guafe)_

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_(Heath)  
>Hope he doesn't see right through me<em>

_(Jackson)_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_(Shane and others)  
><em>

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

Heath was close to giving up that he fell down and dropped his ball. Shane took it and shook his head sadly. Guafe slipped out of Heath's shirt and comforted him. Maybe his sister did give him a dragon for a reason.

_Time is racing toward us  
>till the Huns arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<em>

Shane finally gave up on Heath. Heath understood why and again, Guafe was there to make him feel better. Heath couldn't catch up on Shane's training but he loved to run. It got him fired up. Heath decided he would just do that. He didn't like playing casketball anyway. So that night and many other nights, Heath ran and ran at the track so he didn't have to hear Shane's blabbering. Unknown to him Shane was watching.

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon  
><em> 

He slipped one night and looked to have twisted his ankle but he got up and continued. He gave up on Shane, but he wasn't giving up on himself. Something he learned by himself since knowing such a jerk bigger than Heath.

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the Coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

"Thanks for bandaging my ankle Guafe. I feel better." Heath thanked him while they were still at the gym so late at night.

"No need to thank me. Just keep that precious leg of yours comfortable. It looks like it'll just be a week thanks to me!" Guafe kissed Heath on the ankle.

"Kisses are good luck." Heath yawned.

"Yes they are and now shut those pretty eyes and I'll bring you to bed." Guafe ordered him.

"Thanks. You know, Shane is such a jerk." Heath told him tiredly. "But he's also cute."

"Yes, you are experiencing some dellusions thanks to the pain killers I gave you." Guafe enlarged himself and put Heath on his back.

"You know something Guafe. I haven't told anyone this but I think I might be gay."

"I already knew you were and so does your sister but that'll be our little secret. Now go and rest that pretty head of yours."

"Yeah. Bubbles." Heath fell asleep mumbling nonsense.

Guafe chuckled. "Sleep tight."

"Hey, Shane. What are you doing here?" One of Shane's friends asked.

"I was just thinking of strategies." Shane lied convincingly. He's been watching every night at Heath and fell shock of an uncertain truth. It shouldn't matter to Shane but this grated his nerves.

A/N: Okay! The first song 'Keepem guessing' was a deleted song from Mulan that Mushu sang and I couldn't find lyrics for this one so sorry for the massive mistakes! And yeah, I made Heath gay. I was actually thinking this since the first musical. Continue reading if you're not a homo-phobe!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Jekyll, where's Mr. Burns?"

"Heath? He's at the fountain." Jackson answered during his training.

Shane left the gym towards the fountain. On his way, he hears a tune from a guitar.

"How's that Guafe?"

Guafe sniffed as tears fell down his eyes. "Beautiful baby! Oh don't mind me! I just got something in my eye!" Guafe wailed accidentally releasing fire from his mouth crisping some flying gargoyles. "Oops! Sorry!" Heath laughed having his hair flame up and then set his guitar aside.

"Mr. Burns!" Shane shouted. Guafe hid in Heath's jacket. Why, he'll never know.

"Oh hi." Heath deadpanned and then looked away all uninterested. "If your here to scold me then I'm leaving." Heath got up and flinched at the pain in his ankle.

"Sit down." Shane put a hand on his shoulder to lightly push him back down. Heath did as he was told reluctantly and had his hands hide his ankle. "I know about you running at the track during night."

"Then are you here to report me to stop because that's possible." Heath pouted as his hand gently touched his ankle.

"There's nothing to be ashame about that." Shane removed Heath's hands and then held the ankle in his.

"What are you doing?" Heath rejected this action but Shane held him in place.

"Relax." After a few seconds, Shane unbandage his ankle. "Here. It's healed."

Heath blinked. "How did you do that?"

"I'm part Ningyo."

"A Ningyo. Aren't they mermen...without a loud mouth?" Heath eyed the man. He was in fact gorgeous. His skin was brown like an oak tree and his eyes were ocean blue contrasting Heath's firing red eyes. He had a smile like a monkey but then his other features made his smile irresistible Now that Heath thought about it, a lot of girls always came to their practices.

"I'm also part siren." Shane also pointed out and suddenly Heath's whole face lit up. For the first time, Shane saw Heath's smile for the first time. The idiotic smile and the embers in his eyes blowing up into fireworks. Shane's mouth twitched. His hair and eyes flamed up soon afterwards to Shane's dismay.

"I love sirens." His voice was so sincere and filled with love that Shane felt his heart just skip a beat but he didn't know. It left Shane speechless. "Sirens are truly beautiful monsters because music follows them anywhere. Everyone will forget everything about the inside and out of the siren. Just the beauty of her voice. But knowing one, it was beyond her voice could ever become beautiful." Heath's flame blew away and Shane saw a wistful gleam in those eyes.

Unconscionably, Shane's hand caressed Heath's cheek. Now Heath was showing the most adorable confused wide-eyed look like a baby. "Heath, you.."

"SHANE!" A girl's voice screeched. "Your victims told me I could find you..." The girl's stopped at her tracks and blinked at Heath. "Heath?"

"Sirena!" Heath jumped up and hugged her. "I can't believe it's you!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you!"

Sirena giggled. "I missed you too! Oh!" She hugged him. "It's been too long! What were you and my brother talking about?"

"Nothing." Shane responded instead. "I need to check on my so called victims." Shane walked away fuming with anger.

"Shane's you're brother?" Cleo asked in surprise.

"Half-brother. My parents weren't exclusive. I came out as a project. My mother is planning to have as many half formed children so I'm half normie and half siren." Sirena explained as they were at the music classroom together currently sitting next to Heath.

"How many siblings do you have?" Draculaura asked.

"Nearly about half of the monster nation that can reproduce and normies on my father side." Sirena answered. "Most of my brothers are here."

"Ooh! Can you introduce us to them?" Cleo asked happily.

"Cleo!" Deuce growled at her and his snakes hissed.

"What? I just want to meet them." She grinned naughtily and Deuce was close to stoning all the men she meets.

"That would be complicated." Sirena responded to break the ice. "I even forget who are my half brothers." Sirena told them truthfully.

"There's no worries about it! I'm just so glad you're here!" Heath flamed up and had that idiotic smile that could make anyone smile. Sirena ends up smiling.

Abbey and Scarah notice the strong love connections between the two. They were totally pissed off but then they came to terms to understand this. They were there too when the two were together. They were no competition.

"Oh wait, I forgot that I needed to tell my brother something! I'll see you later!" Sirena kissed Heath on the lips and then walked away humming a tune.

"We should go too." The boys left and then the girls scattered to their classes except Scarah, Abbey and Heath.

"You really like her, don't you?" Scarah questioned him.

"Yeah." He continued to smiled.

"Abbey, accepts this. Even Scarah. I guess it means you are free." Abbey made it sound as if Heath was an animal taken into torture but Heath didn't take it the wrong way.

"Thanks. I know the two of you will find someone better." Heath kissed both girls on the cheek and then left.

"Oh, excuse me. Our music class is coming in." A college student told them. A whole group of people walked in and took their seats. Two guys eyed the girls and then gave them a friendly smile. The woman looked at them in wonder. "You know we're missing two singers. I would love it if you would sing this." The woman gave them a sheet and they saw the lyrics. Coincidence strikes once again.

"We'll sing it." Both of them said at once.

"Great!" The woman stood in front of the musicians and they began playing the tune which was oddly familiar to what Sirena was humming.

_(Abbey)_

_Somewhere in our hearts_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_There's a dream_

_that's worth dreaming_

_(Scarah)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a glimpse of where_

_He and I could fly_

_But you and I_

_share_

_(Both)_

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow_

_the same star_

_I'm in love like you are_

_Until he reaches out for you or me_

_we share_

_One dream_

_(Scarah)_

_I imagined what will be_

_A magical place is_

_waiting for me_

_it's still out there_

_(Abbey)_

_Our vision is the same_

_Even though we see the world through_

_different eyes_

_You and I _

_share_

_(Both)_

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow_

_the same star_

_I'm in love like you are_

_Until he reaches out for you or me_

_we share_

_(Scarah)_

_One dream_

_(Abbey)_

_One dream_

"You two were amazing!" Everyone clapped for them.

"Yeah, you two were truly amazing." A gorgeous yeti and a banshee walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Tom." The yeti shook hands with Abbey.

"And I'm Huck." The name sounded strange but Scarah didn't care.

"Okay, leave them alone. Sorry, about my brothers." The woman told them. "My name is Angelina."

"I'm Abbey."

"Scarah."

"Oh, you girls are Sirena's friends! Our little sister loves to talk about you guys!" Angelina smiled. "Oh, and you guys are really beautiful singers. There are tryouts for a musical here on campus. There's still time to sign up and sing." She suggested.

The two girls looked at one another and sighed.

"We're over musicals for a while." Scarah answered.

"Yes, we've done too many. But I think our friends will enjoy." Abbey told her.

"That's good. Because Tom and I would like to take you out sometime." Huck grinned at them.

"They're underage!"

"Only as friends!" Both of them said at once.

Abbey and Scarah laughed.

"Shane?" Sirena found him at the tracks. "Shane. Your dad who is the principal told me to tell you that he wants a report on the students under your care."

"Okay then." Shane told her without looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Sirena asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to run." Shane was about to take off but Sirena quickly held him.

"Tell me." Sirena's voice sounded stern like a force holding Shane in place.

"I can't tell you. I don't even understand it myself." Shane looked down depressingly that the strong wrist Sirena was holding became lifeless. Despite the lack of details, Sirena knew what was happening.

"Heath and you can never happen."

"WHAT?" Shane snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"So it is about Heath." Sirena tricked him.

"No it's not!" Shane shouted so loud that it echoed through the gym.

"Shane..." Sirena frowned. "Even if it was, the two of you can't be together. You're a water monster while Heath is a fire monster. The two can never mix."

"Why can't they?" Shane covered his mouth.

"Shane, you barely know this guy. I've also fell in love with him at first sight and I know he's adorable, funny and with a heart burning with so much love. But do you really think the two of you can be together. Heath will shrivel you up because his powers are still out of control." Sirena told him seriously.

"So he should only be yours?" Shane glared at her.

"No. He can be anyone's love. Just not yours..." Sirena paused to see the neglect in her brother's eyes. "...yet." Shane became confused. "He needs a coach to control his powers. The impossibility before was the clans refusing to be together but that time has passed. Love is no longer prejudice." Sirena smiled at her brother. "I love Heath but I know, you'll love him more than me."

Shane blushed. "What are you talking about? He thinks I'm a jerk! And I barely know the guy!"

"But the moment you see his idiotic smile, you can't help but smile too, right? It's been too long Shane. You deserve to smile." Sirena smiled but Shane didn't want to say anything.

The next day, "Mr. Burns, I'm going to coach you on controlling your powers!" Shane grabbed Heath by the collar ignoring his rejections and then dragged him to the gym.

"Wait a minute! Why all the sudden?" That was the only thing Shane was willing to hear.

"Because, I've heard that you have a problem with your abilities! And I want you to be part of the track team for the sports day!"

"What do you know about controlling my powers?" Heath tried to struggle which made the girls in the hallway giggle.

"Will you shut up? I've trained multiple monsters and took classes to understand their powers! Why do you think we have the best teams here?" When they reached the gym, Shane threw Heath at the track. "I am your coach from now on throughout everyday of your life at this university! I have left my old position to my other brother so I'll have my eye on you! Now let's get to work!"

Heath hesitated. Things were happening to fast! And where's Guafe? "What are you doing sitting around there? Let's start with knowing one another because your powers are mainly based on your emotions." Shane held a hand out to help pick up Heath. Heath hesitated once more but then took the hand. Shane smiled for the first time. "I'm Shane Domyouji."

"H-Heath Burns!" Heath's entire yellow face became red.

Sirena giggled at the sight.

"Are you sure about this?" Angelina asked. "He is a minor."

"Love knows no age! Neither is it prejudice!" Sirena shouted happily. "Right, Guafe?" She petted Guafe who was currently on her shoulder.

"You got that right girl! Whoo! I know Heath is going to have the trip of his life!"

"I gotta ask why you bother hiding." Sirena asked.

"It's a habit of mine. No need to worry that pretty little head of yours." Guafe petted her head.

"But didn't you love him?" Angelina arched an eyebrow.

"I did love him but...I love my brother too. This is the first time we've seen him smile for years." Sirena smirked. "I know I'll meet the one someday."

"In a way it looks like you can throw any boy you want that doesn't suit you."

"Don't be so mean Angelina!" Sirena became teary eyed.

A/N: Yup! Heath and Shane which should've been obvious from when they met. ':3 Yes, yes. To place the characters I made. Shane is very serious with anger issues and has an obvious crush on Heath. Oh, Heath I'm sorry but he's gorgeous and very passionate. hehe! 6(*u*)9 Angelina is a person who is always concerned and is a composer of music. Sirena's character I must say is laid back, loving and passionate. Tom and Huck was just there to fill the hearts of those poor girls. I'm such a nice person...okay, maybe not at times.

Abbey and Scarah sang, "One dream" from the animated Tom Sawyer movie where they're animals.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"So track is your favorite sport because it's the easiest sport you can succeed at?" Shane arched an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yeah." Heath was redder than his hair.

"Is this a natural reaction?" Shane asked.

"Huh?" Heath dared to look up at Shane with vulnerable eyes. He agreed to this and everything has been deadly exhausting when they were practicing but then when they spend time like this at the fountain, Heath always felt uncomfortable and shy which is the opposite of his usual personality.

"Does your kind turn red so often?" Shane asked as innocent as he could be.

"Uh...no. My grandpa was Johnny Blaze. He accidentally made a pact with the devil and his abilities have been passed down but the first born takes the job. I'm scared of using my powers at full force because I might stay as a burning skeleton..." Heath looked down feeling weak and ashamed.

"There's nothing to be ashame about." Shane said as he read Heath clearly. As many times as he had done this for the two weeks the students have been here, Shane laid his palm on Heath's cheek to have him face him. "Everyone has their fears. Including us monsters. We have something to be proud of and not to be proud of about our kind but that shouldn't stop you from reaching out to your full potential. I see much in you." Shane told him passionately that Heath turned redder and he made a crooked smile.

"R-really?" He's got to stop stuttering.

"Trust me." Shane smiled having those ocean blue eyes sparkle by the sun shine above them. "I am a jerk but that's because I know that whatever I say, you'll rise above it." Shane leaned forward to have a closer look of those stunning red eyes.

So far Sirena had been spending less and less time with Heath and Heath had become accustomed to being with Shane more and more. Shane had always been juggling his coaching with what he wanted personally. He is still not in terms of being in love with Heath but just being with him for only two weeks, Shane could believe it when he tells himself that Heath is truly adorable.

From afar, Shane sees him boasting to his friends and flirting with girls which pisses Shane off that he made training extra hard but then when they're together, he knows that he affects Heath tremendously by how he can't boast about himself, making his answers honest and how he's the one being cornered in this sort of relationship by how he blushes so often.

"Toralei! What are you doing here?" The boys looked away from one another to see Cleo facing Toralei and her cats.

"We're here for the audition for another musical. Our friends suggested it." Toralei purred as she played it cool. Her cats purred as well. "I can see that you and Deuce are having trrroubles." They snickered.

"That is none of your business and I know about this musical. I bet that I'll win against the three of you." Cleo challenged.

"Rrreally? Remember that the last time we were all amazing but this time it's meant for the exceptionals so watch out and don't pout. Come to the theater at 3." Toralei and her cats walked away laughing.

"Want to go?" Heath looked to Shane somehow accidentally lying his hand on Shane's hand. "Wah! Sorry!" Heath backed away as if he actually burned Shane. Shane held the hand.

"You won't burn me." Shane smiled at him assuringly.

"But that's not what I meant." Heath pouted.

Shane laughed for the first time. "3 is not until two more hours. So..." Heath's heart thumped in anxiety and ideas were crashing in his head. "LET'S GET BACK TO TRAINING!" Shane yelled and Heath out of a created habit, did as he was told feeling like a complete idiot. "I WANT YOU TO RUN THAT TRACK UNTIL YOU CAN'T BREATHE!" Heath ran towards the track in panic and sadness but the sadness subsided when Shane yelled that he'll run with Heath to know if he's not over exerting himself which made his command hypocritical but he didn't care. He's come to love running with Shane.

"OH! Heath is so cute!" Sirena twirled.

"I'm still worried." Angelina rearranged her glasses that shield her beautiful ivory eyes. She wore a blouse tucked into a midnight blue skirt and her hair was the color of caramel that had the style of Sailor Venus. "Most of the population of boys in this campus are our brothers. It frightens me how they're howling down these high school girls."

"No need to worry. Tom is a gentleman and Huck is fun but caring too. You shouldn't doubt our musical family." Sirena grinned.

"Heath has been wondering where I am when I'm not with him when Shane's there." Guafe pointed out. "Should I keep an eye on them?"

"No. They'll do great. If I had to trust any of my brothers to be with Heath, it would be Shane...despite the possibility of Heath dying." Sirena grinned wider.

At 3, Heath was terribly exhausted that he wobbled walking towards the theater wondering why he's not just calling it quits to go to his room. Heath's legs accidentally slipped to the right and found himself quickly caught in Shane's arms. He looked up to see a worried Shane. "Was I too hard on you?"

"Mm." Heath shook his head.

"Here." Shane wrapped Heath's arm over his shoulders and then put a hand on his hip. "Let's walk now."

They walked into the theater and sat at the back. Heath saw Cleo and Sirena with their friends a few rows ahead.

The curtains raised revealing Toralei at the center and the other two cats side by side posed on one knee.

_(All)  
>Cheetah love cheetah love cheetah love cheetah love<em>

_ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
>ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah<br>ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
>ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah<em>

_(Purrsephone)  
>This girl is a friend for life im gonna be there wen u need me dat's right<em>

_(Meowlody)_

_yeah this girl is neva gonna change _

_no matter where i go ill still be the same_

_(Toralei)  
>and this girl wants to have some fun <em>

_so put your hands up cuz we only begun _

_and theres no stoppin us becuz we got that cheetah love_

_(All)  
>we are cheetah cheetah girls <em>

_we stick together for life sometimes we don't see eye to eye but we role side by side_

_there is nothin in the world that we can't overcome strength in numbers got each other got that cheeteh love_

_ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
>ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah<br>ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah cheetah love_

_(Purrsephone)  
>i kno theres a place to turn <em>

_wen i really need you do you put me first _

_(Meowlody)_

_and my girls always got my back no matter wat happens i can count on that_

_(Toralei)  
>and we dont want to escape it all <em>

_my sisters gonna always gonna be first call_

_Cause there's no stoppin us becuz we got dat cheetah love_

_(All)  
>we are cheetah cheetah girls <em>

_we stick together for life _

_sometimes we don't see eye to eye but we role side by side _

_there is nothin in the world that we can't overcome strength in numbers got each other got that cheeteh love_

_(Purrsephone)_

_I'll never be someone that hurts you_

_(Meowlody)_

_I'll never be somebody that deserts you_

_(Toralei)_

_We have a bond no one is breaking_

_And if they try, we will still survive_

_(All)_

_Cheetah love love cheetah love cheetah love love cheetah love cheetah love love cheetah love (cheetah love!)  
>we are cheetah cheetah girls <em>

_we stick together for life (Together for life)_

_sometimes we don't see eye to eye but we role side by side _

_there is nothin in the world that we can overcome strength in numbers got each other got that cheeteh love  
>we are cheetah cheetah girls <em>

_we stick together for life _

_sometimes we don't see eye to eye but we role side by side _

_there is nothin in the world that we can overcome strength in numbers got each other got that cheeteh love (Cheetah love)_

_ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
>ch-ch-ch- cheetah cheetah<br>ch-ch-ch cheetah cheetah  
>cheetah love<em>

_Love, cheetah love, love_

_Love, cheetah love, love_

_cheetah love_

_cheetah love, love_

Everyone clapped at the spectacular performance. The werecats took their bows and smiled at their audience.

"You two were amazing!" Angelina commented. "But you do realize that the role was made for one person right?"

"Really?" Toralei didn't find it a problem. "Obviously I would be the one to take the role."

"What do you mean you would? Everyone knows I'm the better dancer!" Purrsephone hissed.

"You! I'm the better actor!" Meowlody complained.

The three cats began having a cat fight. Angelina sighed and then noticed three of her brothers nearby. "Hey, can you split them up?" The three of split the girls up. The three of them were about to attack them but realized that they were amazingly hot werecats.

"Hello, I'm Vik and these are my twin brothers Rahim and Amar." The one holding Toralei told them.

"Is that so? Sorry about our childish fight." Toralei purred.

"You would so call it childish." Purrsephone rolled her eyes at Toralei.

"You're the one to talk." Meowlody said and the three of them were down for another brawl but was held back. The three ignored each other and walked away with the triplets separately.

"That was so coming for." Cleo commented at the scene and then sighed.

"Still upset about Deuce?" Clawdeen asked sympathetically.

"Of course not. I forgive him but I can't let him off the hook easily." Cleo frowned. "I miss him though."

"Then get it over with." Clawdeen groaned not understanding the life of royalty.

"I can't do such a thing. Deuce doesn't understand how painful it is for me. If he can't understand this and make it better than don't I deserve a man that is better?" Cleo stood up. Ghoulia got up too but Cleo told her she wanted to be alone.

"Wow, she really is taking this seriously." Draculaura frowned by the heaviness of the burden Cleo was holding.

"She really have a lot of expectations." Lagoona pointed out.

"Good expectations that every man and boy should have." Frankie held Jackson's hand.

"Your right and it looks like its time to take care of the brats again." Clawdeen groaned again at the sight of her watch.

Cleo was walking through the halls and witnessed Deuce talking to a bunch of college girls. Cleo's heart was in pain at first like a needle stabbing her but now it was just suffocating. Tears welled down her eyes.

_(Cleo)  
>I was cheated by you<br>And I think you know when.  
>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end<br>Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
>I don't know how but I suddenly lose control<br>There's a fire within my soul  
>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring<br>One more look and I forget everything_

Cleo found herself dancing around the hallway twirling, staring at Deuce, clinging to the wall feeling her heart ache, then staring at Deuce.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My My, just how much I've missed you?<br>Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go_

Cleo had to walk towards her next class before she was too late but she does so by swaying and holding onto things bizarrely with passion.

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
>I can't count all the times I have cried over you<em>

_Look at me now  
>Will I ever learn<br>I don't know how  
>But I suddenly loose control<br>There's a fire within my soul.  
>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring<br>One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My, my, just how much I've missed you?<br>_

Cleo reached her classroom and found that she was alone. She danced along the place.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My, my, just how much I've missed you?<br>Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go_

Cleo looked out the window to see Deuce walk away with Heath and Shane.

A/N: Cleo is so in love with Deuce. :P And Sirena's brothers are all over the place. They're pretty much 18-25 which makes some of them 10 years or less apart. Some may also be kids on a trip to college. There's too many to put ages. I'm lazy. So Toralei and her cats are cheetah girls again and the song was obviously "Cheetah love" and Cleo is "Mamma Mia".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Cleo! Let us in!" Clawdeen pounded the door unmercifully.

"Yeah! We're your friends!" Draculaura shouted.

Ghoulia moaned.

"Ghoulia's right!" Frankie shouted outside the door.

Cleo groaned but opened the door in defeat. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm perfectly...happy." Cleo end up wailing in tears on her bed.

"Oh come on ghoul friend. You know Deuce. He loves you like crazy! I bet those college ghouls was just cornering him." Clawdeen tried to help her out.

"Yeah, Deuce was just being cornered by those pretty college ghouls. Oops!" Draculaura shut her lips.

Cleo continue to wail. "That's it! I give on love! I am not fit to be royal in this state!" She grimly yelled.

Ghoulia moaned with a hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"She's so right!" Frankie pointed at her crying friend. "You are a queen Cleo! Any man will want you!"

The Egyptian royal sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a genius in fashion and you put the 'F' in 'Fabulous' ghoul friend!" Clawdeen remarked.

"Yeah Cleo! You're even amazing when you dance! You're a dancing queen!" Draculaura pop up music. The girls picked out random stuff from the closest to dress them and Cleo. Ghoulia happened to have a voice box.

_(Frankie, Draculaura and Ghoulia)_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh~_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_(Clawdeen)_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

They started jumping on the bed with Cleo in the middle.

_(Everyone)_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

Cleo jumped off the bed and the others followed. The posed in front of the mirror.

_(Cleo)_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

They take off the ridiculous outfits to run out of the room and flaunt around happily having other single girls follow along with Cleo as the lead of course.

_(Everyone)_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen _

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

A guy with an electric guitar happens to show up and liking the tune so far as to put a few mix in.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen _

Everyone scattered like nothing had happened.

Cleo sighed in relief and joy. "Thank you girls! I feel much better! You're right! I am a princess as much as a queen! Forget Deuce! I can have any man I want!" She strolled off to flirt with some hotties.

"Do you think we did what was right?" Clawdeen questioned.

"Uhm, I hope so." Draculaura was really unsure.

Ghoulia moaned sympathetically.

"Ghoulia is right! Even if what happened to Deuce was an accident, he hasn't done anything to make it right! Cleo deserves someone better!" Frankie encouraged although she wasn't sure herself.

Deuce (who has been listening the whole time due to the fact they were pretty loud) understood what he isn't doing right so made a brilliant plan.

"Howleen! What are you doing?" Clawdeen spots her sister talking to a college dudes.

"What? I was just talking to them!" Howleen scowled at her nosy sister.

"Uh huh. You are aware you're only a Junior." The older sister tapped her foot with her arms crossed.

"Oh so it's okay for you to flirt with them! Can't you just leave me alone? I can take care of myself!" The younger sister ran away filled with anger and hurt.

"Wait Howleen. Ugh." Clawdeen's ears drooped.

Draculaura put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Clawdeen."

Clawdeen groaned. "I hope so."

"Ouch!" Heath stated when he saw the sibling fight. "Lucky, I don't fight with my older sister like that!"

Guafe popped out of his shirt. "Well, your older sister loves you and trusts you unintentionally unlike those spoiled brats." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've been wondering how she's doing." Heath wondered.

Shane who was with them at the moment smiled. "I'd love to meet her."

Heath immediately became red. "R-really?"

"Of course." He said fully with sincerity making the red head smile awkwardly.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Lagoona had asked her boyfriend who was walking away from her.

"It's nothing. I just...I can't talk to you about this." Gil continue to walk away leaving a broken-hearted amphibian.

"Wow, it looks like everyone is having love drama." Heath commented. "Frankie doesn't show it but she's been becoming unsettled with her relationship with Jackson since Hyde feels neglected." The boy groans. "I thought we'll all just be having fun."

Shane wrapped an arm around Heath's shoulder. "Aren't we having fun?"

The blush spreads on his cheeks again. "Uhm...Yeah?"

"That doesn't sound so reassuring." Shane pouted cutely.

"No! No! I am having fun! I learned how to control my powers without having my hands burn anyone accidentally thanks to you! I'm having loads of fun! I promise!" Heath nods his head enthusiastically making the man laugh.

"I'm glad because I want to show you something." Shane removes his arm from Heath's shoulder and then for the first time held his hand. Heath's hair immediately torched as his eyes widen with a cute expression that the man chuckled.

Shane led Heath into the college building, up a few stairs, through hallways and then down another pair of stairs. They went through a two-door way midnight blue door with blurry glass and interesting swirls of black decorated on them.

The man opened the door to reveal the heavenly horizon behind those doors.

"You have every game ever made in here!" Heath gaped at the sight of every electronic devices and stacks of games in the very purple room room. It wasn't only electronic but also the kinds of games you would see in an amusement park or carnival like throwing three balls at a stack of bottles and throwing pie and those cut out boards with paintings you put your head on for fun. "I think I'm in love."

The awed-boy heard a snort. "I am insulted."

"Oh no! I meant I'm in love with...with..." The bridge across Heath's nose blushed red and his hair went on fire.

Shane couldn't help but chuckle again. He walked over to the boy who had been taking subconscious footsteps forward as he searched the place. Now Heath's entire attention was on the stronger of the two. Taller, bigger and better looking made him feel strangely not envy but...pride? Happiness? He couldn't really find the word.

"Now let's play some games."

Heath's brilliant red eyes sparked. "Hot! Let's play-" He was about to go to them game controllers but he was swiftly tugged back by the back of his collar.

"Na ah~! You're not going to just sit there! We'll do the one where you won't just sit on your lazy butt." Shane told him receiving an adorable whimpering puppy eyes. 

"Awe."

Shane smirked as he let the fire monster go. "It'll be fun. Follow me." He once again held Heath's hand making the boy's hair go on fire again.

It turned out Heath was having fun. They were playing the Dance Revolution game and Heath won outstandingly since his older sister always threw a dance party whenever everyone's in the mood. After a tire of swaying, they decided to shoot some small basketballs in the small hoops. Heath was still having problems scoring and Shane would've won but instead, being the coach he is, went behind Heath lecturing him of how he should stand and place his arms. Shane had to curt his head to the side when he saw little embers of flames peaked at the tips of the smaller of the two's hair.

After the basketball lecture, they had tried other crazy games like putting their heads on the cut board paintings and getting a picture of themselves being silly. They tried a various games like tennis, sword fighting, baseball and other games from the Wii station. Conveniently they also had a laser gun fight with vests on that'll let the other know that they got shot. They each had three lives and this time Shane won without interrupting to lecture.

Suddenly, Heath eyed a karaoke machine with a huge screen and two microphones. "Let's do this one next!"

Shane saw what it was and a grin appeared on that monkey smile of his. "I was hoping you would. I actually have a song I'd like to sing to you."

"Me?" Heath blushed but his hair didn't ignite.

"Who else?" Shane teased as he walked over to the controls for the karaoke to set it and then walked over to one of the microphones. Heath accompanied the other. The music played and Heath felt his heart or more like his whole body stop as he could only feel himself turn into goo at the sound of Shane's voice.

_(Shane)_  
><em>Words don't come easy<br>Without a melody  
>I'm always thinking<br>In terms of do-re-mi  
>I should be hiking, swimming<br>Laughing with you  
>Instead, I'm all out of tune<em>

Shane kept his eyes on the blushing Heath as the words continued to flow right out.

_But what you don't know  
>You lift me off the ground<br>You're inspiration  
>You helped me find my sound<br>Just like a baseline in half-time  
>You hold down the groove<br>That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if I heard you on the radio  
>I'd never want to change a single note<br>It's what I'm trying to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<em>

_I'm in a session, writing tracks  
>You got another class to teach<br>And then rehearsal with the band  
>You're always one step out of reach<br>I'm looking for some harmony with you  
>It comes so naturally<br>You help me find the right key_

Without saying words outwardly, Heath knew this must be his cue to join. All his nervousness had subsided the moment he saw the anxiousness to join in Shane's eyes.

_(Shane and Heath)  
>And when I hear you on the radio<br>I'll never want to change a single note  
>It's what I tried to say all along<br>You're my favorite song  
>My favorite song<em>

_And when I hear you on the radio  
>I'll never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song!<br>You're my favorite song!_

"My sister wasn't lying that you could sing after all." Shane pointed out.

"Sister?...Sirena! I totally forgot all about her! I need to call her and-" Heath was scrambling towards the exit but was once again held by the collar.

"Whoa. You're just going to leave?" Shane felt hurt because he thought Heath was finally understanding why he was doing this. Why he sang that song to him.

"Sorry. But I was planning to spend time with her on this feild trip! Not..."

"Not spend it with me." Shane finished his words glumfully.

"No! I mean yes but I had fun! Loads of fun! Pretty much the best fun I ever had!" Heath tried to say convincingly.

"Even more than spending time with my sister."

"Don't get me wrong! Sirena is loads of fun too but..." Heath couldn't help but blush again. "You can be a pain when it came to training but it was the first time I ever had someone who could make me...feel this way."

Shane knew Heath didn't know exactly what his feeling was but smiled sincerely nonetheless. At the corner of his eye was a picture booth. "Then how about we take pictures before you go."

They held hands as Shane led him into the picture booth. The older of the two set the controls of the machine and the two got into position.

First they smiled.

*Snap*

Then they did funny faces.

*Snap*

Then they did scary faces.

*Snap*

Then they did cute curious faces.

*Snap*

"Oh, let's do kissy faces!" Heath suggested and then puckered his lips.

Shane did the same after he turned Heath lips towards his without space between them.

*Snap*

Heath's eyes flew back wide open as he felt another male's lips.

*Snap*

Started to relax and then kissed back.

*Snap*

Kissing.

*Snap*

Back away a little to stare directly at each others' eyes.

*Snap*

One last kiss.

*Snap*

"Okay, this is definitely the most fun I ever had." Heath commented making Shane chuckle.

"Me too."

A/N: Yes! They finally kiss!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Stupid Clawdeen and her friends!" Howleen was currently walking through the University's backyard forest complaining and such. She was really growling at the thought of her over-protective sister. "I was just talking to some college guys! It's not my fault she can't get a boyfriend!"

She sighed and looked around to see two birds flying together and then landed on the branch cuddling together. "I guess I'll only have a boyfriend in my dreams. He would come to me. He would talk to me and then before we say goodbye, he would pull me into his arms."

_(Howleen)_

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream_

Howleen continued her walking through the forest. She sighed and then suddenly the birds she saw earlier must've been listening to her because cutely, they had called their other animals friends in the forest to take a red cape, cap and brown boots filled with birds, an owl, rabbits and a squirrel.

"Oh, thanks guys." She giggled. "I mean my prince." She sang once more pretending to dance with her prince with closed eyes.

_(Howleen)_

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<em>

Suddenly she felt paws.

_(Man)  
>the way you did once upon a dream<em>

She quickly owned her eyes to spot a werecat holding her hands. "Oh!" She quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The werecat said like a gentleman

"Oh no! It's not that! It's just that..."

"I'm a stranger?"

"Yes?"

"But I'm not a stranger. You see, we met before." The man said smoothly.

"We have?" Howleen arched an eyebrow.

"Why yes! We have met once upon a dream." The stranger took her hand and kissed the back of it and then held the other as they danced together.

_(Prince)_

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<em>

And then surprisingly the musical fairies of the forest sang.

_(Fairies)  
>Yes, I know it's true<br>that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once  
>the way you did once upon a dream<em>

"Thank you." Howleen blushes. "I'm Howleen."

"I am Phillip. It was a joke because I ride horses often. Right Sampson?" His horse ignores him while eating the grass.

"Oh!" The werewolf laughs for a while. "So what's a werecat like you hanging with a werewolf like me?" She questions since cats and dogs tend to not mix much often.

"I couldn't help but be memorized by your beautiful voice. I am glad as one man, I was the first to take your hand." Prince took Howleen's hand and put it between in paws.

She blushes deep red. "Thank you." 

"You're very welcome." He smiles sincerely. "Now let's continue our dance."

While the two opposite monsters danced along the forest, Frankie was watching from afar by curiosity She sighs too and the statement Prince made. "One man, huh? I wish Jackson was one man."

Unknown to her, Jackson heard this. Feeling crushed that he was the reason Frankie had been mysteriously gloomed for the last few weeks they've been dating. Yes, Hyde had interrupted their dates and Jackson was one of the luckiest man to have Frankie who was patient with him. But to make matters worse, his other half had fallen for Frankie as much. No surprise since they shared the same heart. He needed to do something about this.

While the couple had left in different directions, another one was spying on Howleen which was Spectra. She had felt alleviated of discovering more about who she still felt sad for a different reason. She fell into a hopeless romantic. The ghost girl flew away towards the well of the forest to look down at the dark hole beneath knowingly filled with water. The good thing was that it was a wishing well.

_(Spectra)_

_Make a wish into the well  
>That's all you have to do<br>And if you hear it echoing  
>Your wish will soon come true<em>

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love  
>To find me (to find me) today<br>I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
>And I'm dreaming of<br>The nice things (the nice things) he'll say (he'll say)_

_Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)  
>Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)<br>Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)  
>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha<em>

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love  
>To find me (to find me) today<br>_

_(Prince)_

_Today!_

Spectra becomes shocked by the stranger beside her so flew away to be behind a tree.

_(Prince)_

_Now that I've found you  
>Hear what I have to say!<em>

_One Song  
>I have but one song<br>One song  
>Only for you<em>

_One heart  
>Tenderly beating<br>Ever entreating  
>Constant and true <em>

Spectra slowly comes closer to the man who was apparently a ghost just like her. Dressed much like a prince.

_One love  
>That has possessed me<br>One love  
>Thrilling me through<em>

_One song  
>My heart keeps singing<br>Of one love  
>Only for you<em>

The prince had a dove flew over to him to give a kiss and then flew the dove over to Spectra to kiss back. The dove returned to the prince who had bowed to her and then flew away.

Shane watched the random couples from his bedroom window feeling lucky he had someone too. His eye half-lidded and a lazy smile was place on that strong face that had always kept focus and strong but now, he was capable of feeling laid-back and simply enjoying himself.

That was until he heard his door crept open. He quickly turned back by instincts and was ready to attack but saw that it was no other than his father and the principal of the University.

"Shane." His father said in a tone Shane knew meant bad news. "Explain these."

His eyes widen at the sight of the pictures he took with Heath in his father's hand. He quickly took them away. "Where did you get these?" He confronted feeling invaded.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to no longer to be intimate with the boy in any way." His father ordered simply and then turned his back to his son.

Shane breathed in sharply in anger. His father may be the principal but he had no control over his love life. "No." He hisses dangerously.

"Excuse me? What was that? You do realize that I am in fact in _charge _of this University and if you disobey me, I have no choice but to kick you out." His father said this calmly without even sparing a glance at his son.

"What? You're crazy! What is not being with him important?" Shane questions dangerously.

"He's a minor."

"After the year, he isn't! He's a Senior!" He justifies.

"It doesn't matter. I am your father and you're principal. I no longer want you to associate with this boy."

"I love him!" His voice as half of a siren booms throughout the dorms.

"This is not love!" His father face back with a snap. "You're just confusing yourself! Homosexual is only hormones! Nonetheless! You're just doing this to spite me aren't you like those other gays and lesbians aren't you? Was I too rough on you that you resort to this?" His father pleaded for an answer.

"No! It's not! I love Heath because of who he is!" Shane said with the utmost passion in his voice to the one man who raised him.

"You can easily find that in a girl. Now stop being stupid and no longer associate with this boy." His father turns his back to his son. "Or else I will kick you out of this University and I will state whatever in your permanent records of why you were to make sure that you can't get into other schools or jobs." He states cruelly.

"Why are you doing this?"

His father sighs. "Because what's the point of homosexuals? They can't reproduce to make children."

"Not every woman with a man can reproduce!"

"Ah~! But _you_ will love a woman who can."

"Love isn't just a job to continue our species! The world is already complaining that there's too many of us on this damn planet!" Shane shouts at him without any control that the other males of the dorms could hear them. Luckily the ones from Highschool were in a separate dorm.

Shane watches as his father looks back at him. The father who had raised him and loved him had given him a look of pure disgust as if he was a freak. "Those Highschoolers are only staying here for a month and for the next two weeks I want you to no longer talk to this boy. I don't want you to tell anyone of this deal or else you are no longer my son." With that, his father left his own son to be crushed. His strong soul that had faced many challenges as a man who dare not cry had finally let those tears fall.

A/N: Okay, I wanted Howleen to at least do something so I decided to just make her sing 'Once upon a dream' by Sleeping Beauty and Spectra was short since she had a bigger role in my last one so I gave her 'I'm wishing/One Song' in Snow White. That and I'm running out of musicals. And yes, Shane's dad is homophobic like every stupid parent who wants their child to be perfect to them. I feel his pain except my dad accepted my being bisexual but my mother was a different story. I told her and then she gave me this WTF look as if she was saying 'What did you say and you better have not said it'. I became terrified so I lied to her that it was a joke. I never loved or looked at mother the same way ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"You're breaking up with me?" Heath blinked confusedly at Shane. They had just kissed yesterday and now he doesn't want to ever see him again.

"Yes." Shane told him in the gym. "Today is the sports event so there's no point of us seeing each other after you win."

"But-"

"Nothing more." Shane turned and walked away leaving a broken heart Heath standing alone.

"HE WHAT?" Guafe grew tremendous in size and breathed out flame. They were at the fountain so no one got burned.

"He just...broke up with me." Heath felt reluctant to say.

"Why?" Guafe shrinked onto Heath's lap.

"He didn't have a reason since the games are starting today." This wasn't Heath. He would usually be upbeat and over emotional but now he's...actually dead.

"Oh don't worry child, everything will get better. You know what? Forget about him! Yeah, we don't need him! We're better off without him! YOU HEAR THAT SHANE! WE'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Guafe yelled at the wind.

Heath chuckled. "Thanks Guafe but I think I need to be alone."

"That's okay! You just have your sweet little time!" Guafe slithered away showing Heath a content smile becoming a frown as he leaves.

"HE WHAT?" Sirena shouted blasting Guafe's and Angelina's ears to hear ringing within the music class.

"Dang girl, you can blow the Eiffel tower down!" Guafe rubbed his sore ears.

"Sorry, but Shane did that? Uh uh! My brother would never do that!"

"Well he just did. You can even ask your sister over here." Guafe gestured with a hand to Angelina.

"Let me see about that! Angelina show me!" Serina demanded. Her sister glared at her with her arms wrapped tightly against her torso.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry but please show me."

"Sirena, you know I don't do magic anymore. All because I can doesn't mean I have to. Besides, I can't let you see the past. Only the present."

"Okay! Fine. Show me how Heath's doing." Sirena asked as politely as she could.

Angelina remained glaring at her but then nodded and raised her hands. A swirl like a small pond appeared in the hands and inside swirled in colors until it remained still and showed Heath tying his shoe. It was never excitiing to watch but Heath was showing no ethusiasm in his movements. He held a still liveless face and simply tied his shoe.

"It's worst than I thought!" Guafe wailed. "He usually misses a loop seven times but now he's doing it perfectly! What has he done to my baby!" He cried on on Angelina's shoulders.

Heath stood up causing the three to recognize the scene as the trackfield in the gym. He was against five of the fastest monsters known to man and monster. Yet, Heath could care less. The gun was shot and each of them ran with all their strength but was not compared to Heath who simply ran without a care and reached to Clawd giving him a five minute head start.

"Wow, Shane's did a good job."

"SHH!" Sirena and Guafe shush her sister.

They won the race but Heath merely sighed. After the track and field came the swimming competition. Heath decided he should at least show support for Gil and Lagoona. The swimmers were beside the pool waiting for the competition to start.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Heath saw Lagoona try to reach out to Gil before the game.

"I told you its nothing so please go and wait at the stands. Please go!" Gil tried to push her away. Lagoona wouldn't take it.

"Gil, I would like an explanation for why you're treating me like this since we got here!" Lagoona shouted.

"Hey, Gil. Is this salt water creature giving you any trouble?" One of the swimmers obviously a fresh water creature glared at Lagoona.

"Oh nothing! She was just about to leave!" Gil put on a big guilty smile.

"Gil?" Lagoona tried to reach for his hand but Gil quickly took it away.

"I'm sorry but you have to go." He didn't want to say it but then it was obvious. Despite their relationship, he still wanted to fit in to his own kind.

Lagoona formed tears. "I wish I never knew you!" She ran away crying.

"Wait Lagoona!" But she was already out of the room.

The other fresh water creature walked in. "You did a good thing. The principal never liked mixed races or anything out of what he considers normal."

Gil frowned as far as his fish lips would let him. "I know. But I had to do it. The principal would've forced us both out of this school and if Lagoona knew, she would've fought for what was right but I can't risk it. I love her too much to be hurt like this. She has dreams and I don't want that man ruining them."

Sirena's eyes widen and ears perked.

Heath thought that this wouldn't be the perfect time for him to step in so decided to walk back to the dorms. On his way he heard Jackson.

"Frankie what's wrong?" Jackson asked softly. Heath walked a little closer and saw behind a tree a troubled Frankie and worried boyfriend.

"Its nothing Jackson." Frankie said downwardly. "I just can't see you for a while."

"It's not nothing. Something's bothering you. You can tell me Frankie." Jackson said in his usual dorky charmed kindness.

"Frankie looked at him. "Oh bolts. I'm sorry Jackson but do you remember when you mysteriously ended up on my bed."

"Uh, yes." Jackson didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"Well, you were coming to check up on me while I was hearing music so you became Hyde and...and-"

"Did Hyde do anything to you? If he did, I'll-I'll-" Jackson stood up fuming.

Frankie stood up holding his arm. "Hyde didn't do anything! I'm sorry Jackson but I still can't choose between the two of you!" She burst into tears and ran away.

"Frankie wa-" Jackson stopped himself as he thought of the situation and just gloomly lowered his head.

Heath walked over to Jackson putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Jackson."

Jackson looked up for a second to recognize it was Heath and then lowered his head. "Oh. Hi Heath." He said downcastedly.

"Want to go get a monster drink?" Heath decided to say to lighten the mood.

"No, I need some time alone but thanks anyway." Jackson walked away more gloomy than a monster of gloom.

Heath sighed. "I know how you feel."

Angelina let the vision vanish. "That's all I can do."

"That's good enough." Sirena frowned. This was suppose to be a great trip for them but instead it became a disaster.

"Oh! This is worse than I thought! I need to call Roxanne!" Guafe magically took out a phone and quickly dialed the numbers.

_"Helloooo~?" _Roxanne sang at the other end of the call.

"ROXANNE! Things are going bad! Going really bad! It looks like your poor baby brother and his friend are having some major love troubles! You need to come immediately!"

A firing portal appeared in and out came Roxanne on her motorcycle leaving a trail of fire. "I came as fast as I could." She said seriously. The first time anyone had seen her so seriously.

"Roxanne!" Guafe wailed as he wrapped his skinny arms around her. He began explaining everything that happened so far. The principal was prejudice to mixed love bringing Gil and Lagoona apart, Cleo won't take Deuce back, Frankie still can't choose between Jackson and Holt.

"Nothing between Draculaura and Clawd?" Roxanne asked noticing those two haven't been mentioned.

"Nope. They're busy trying to bring Cleo and Deuce together."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot of work but I know what to do. It'll need your help." Roxanne looked to the three.

"Our help?" Angelina questioned.

"It's nothing too complicated. Here's the plan."

The next day which was the first day of the third week, Jackson was walking to his class. "HELLO!" Jackson looked up to see Roxanne.

"Oh, Roxanne. What are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing."

"I heard about your troubles with your girlfriend." She answered.

"What girlfriend? She still can't chose me or Hyde and I was the one who asked her out first! I bet she just feels sorry for me and rather chose Hyde."

"Don't talk like that boy! Frankie is a gentle girl. She is only two years old after!" reasoned Roxanne. "Besides Hyde is a fun person but you know when to take things seriously and you're much smarter. Frankie loves that part of you as much as she loves having fun and acting dumb with Hyde. So that's why I'm here." A gleam shined in her eyes.

"Huh?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"It's take a bit of mind changing but it'll make your girlfriend happy." Roxanne smirked.

"Wha-"

_Good morning Monster University, we need the girls and boys from Monster High to attend to the gym. _The speaker box said. Everyone from Monster High attending this trip went to the gym and took seats.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Asked Frankie.

"I don't know but I'm glad those brats are gone." Clawdeen growled.

"Oh come on! They can't be that bad!" Draculaura tried to spark the mood but it seemed Ghoulia and her wasn't getting that today.

"I don't see Deuce." Cleo realized as she looked around.

"So? What's it matter to you?" Clawdeen questioned.

"All because we broke up doesn't mean I shouldn't care about him." Cleo wrapped her arms around her with a concerned face.

Ghoulia wailed enthusiastically with a pointed finger. Everyone looked to see Slow Moe come in with flowers and a voice box that wasn't opened. He groaned to Ghoulia and then gave the flowers. She took them with a smile and then moaned. He moaned and then stepped back to the center of the stage and then moaned once more before he opened the voice box.

_(Slow Moe)_

_Look How She Lights Up The Sky,_  
><em>Ma Belle Evangeline.<em>  
><em>So Far Above Me Yet I,<em>  
><em>Know Her Heart Belongs To Only Me.<em>

_Love Is Beautiful,_  
><em>Love Is Wonderful!<em>  
><em>Love Is Everything, Do You Agree?<em>  
><em>Mais' Oui!<em>  
><em>Look How She Lights Up The Sky,<em>  
><em>I Love You, Evangeline.<em>

Slow Moe closed the voice box and then moaned to Ghoulia. Ghoulia was teary as she kissed Slow Moe.

"That was sweet but is that why we're here?" Cleo asked finding it sweet but ridiculous.

"Nope!" Deuce announded from the microphone. "That was just a starter to get all of your attention. Okay now, all of you, do you believe Cleo and I should stay together." The crowd roared in yes.

Cleo merely wrapped her arms on her chest and hmphed turning her head away.

"Cleo, I love you and I would never kiss Nefera. I love you." Deuce looked to the Dj who happened to be someone no one seen before but looked vaguely family. "Jackson Hyde! Play the music!"

Jackson raised his head showing a shocking new appearance. He didn't wear his sweater vest but had headphones wrapped around his neck. His black hair had orange dyed bangs instead of yellow. He no longer wore his eyeglasses showing off his blue eyes. "Let's party everyone!"

He blasted the instrumental and a spot light was given to Cleo.

_(Deuce)_

_I wasn't jealous before we met _

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat _

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice _

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice _

_But now it isn't true _

_Now everything is new _

_And all I've learned _

_Has overturned I beg of you_

Cleo smiled liking the words that she walked down the seats.

_(Cleo)_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me  
><em>

_It was like shooting a sitting duck _

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck _

_I still don't know what you've done with me _

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily _

_I feel a kind of fear _

_When I don't have you near _

_Unsatisfied I skip my pride I beg you dear_

_(Deuce)_

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

Frankie ran to Jackson Hyde and wanted to ask questions but felt that it was right to be by him now.

_(Boys)_

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me  
><em>

_(Cleo) _

_I've had a few little love affairs They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
><em>

_(Deuce) _

_I used to think that was sensible It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
><em>

_(Cleo) _

_'Cause everything is new And everything is you And all I've learned Has overturned What can I do?  
><em>

_(Boys) _

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

_(Girls) _

_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

Everyone scattered out of the gym.

A/N: The first song was 'Ma Belle Evangelina' from Princess and the frog. The second song is 'Lay all your love on me' by Mamma Mia. I forgot to mention that on Chapter 5 that the first song was 'Dancing Queen' from Mamma Mia and the second song was 'You're my favorite song' from Camp Rock 2.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Voltage, Roxanne! How did you do it?" Frankie asked as she held hands with her new and improved boyfriend.

"Simple! I just threw in some science mumbo jumbo and now say hello to Jackson Hyde! He is considerate and smart like Jackson and fun plus musical like Hyde. But don't remind them so often. I did some stitching with their memories so they won't be torn apart." Roxanne shrugged her shoulders like it was so obvious thing to do.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Frankie hugged her.

"And I must thank you." Cleo said and then faced to Deuce. "I'm glad to know you still love me."

"I am in love with you and I'll be extra careful from now on." Deuce promised as he kissed her sweetly.

"Awwww!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Clawdeen asked Roxanne.

"For about a week." Roxanne grinned. "I would love to bring you guys to a night club tomorrow night! It's gonna be a lot of fun! So how about it?"

Every quickly agreed except Heath and the sea creatures.

"Heath?" Roxanne looked to him.

"Mmm~ Sure." He said bluntly still feeling sore from his sudden break up yesterday. It shouldn't matter. He was leaving he end of next week anyway.

"Lagoona? Gil? There's going to be a fangtastic pool half with salt water and the other fresh water separated by glass and a volley ball net." Roxanne looked to them.

"Will it be sanitary?" Gil asked.

"Yup! It's not one of those ghastly perverted places!"

"I'll go." Lagoona said.

Gil gasped. "Lagoona! It can still be dangerous!"

"So what do you care? I'm not a fresh water creature like you!"

Gil was going to retort but held silent to not make things more complicated. Lagoona was upset by this but Gil knew it was for his own good. Roxanne was very aware of this and what the principal was doing.

"Okay then!" Roxanne clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention. "You can bring anyone you like. I'll pick you all up tomorrow!"

"A night club?" Shane's eyes widen when his friend who was coaching Heath now told him.

"Ruff! Totally! Anyone's invited! Just don't tell your dad!" His friend ran to the showers.

Shane searched for Heath and found him playing with his guitar again with Sirena. Shane hid behind the tree. "Heath, I'm sorry about my idiot brother." Sirena told him sympathetically.

"It's.." Heath wanted to say, "It's okay." But he knew that was a lie. "Why the &^*S did he make me fall in love with him!" So he exploded saying his first cursing word. Shane and Sirena was taken aback by surprise. Heath stood up with his hair and eyes in flame scaring the gargoyles away. "I means seriously! He took me under his wing, showered me with confidence and compliments and we even kissed! But afterward he was like 'I want to break up'. I had never felt like I needed to mock anyone to feel better about myself because that &(*^S made me feel grateful to be myself! I shouldn't care but then it hurts so much! WHY?" Heath's power without touching the water evaporated it dry.

"HEATH!" Sirena held his arm but it burned her palm. "Ahhh!"

Heath stopped himself from burning to a skull. "I'm so sorry!" Tears poured down his face.

"No. It's okay. Shane is a big jerk. He always act so tough but he's weak. He doesn't know when to stand up for what he wants." Sirena knew Shane was close. She saw him from the corner of her eye.

Shane clenched his fists. His father isn't the easiest person to face! The man has sources and connections to ruin your life! He walked away but his super hearing made him still hear everything they were saying. He wanted to ignore but the sound of Heath's voice. He missed him so much that he stopped halfway through the hallways of the University slumping against a wall and sliding down.

"Maybe a song would help. And let's face it that maybe you and Shane live in two completely different worlds." Sirena's words did make sense.

"Thanks Sirena but I would like to be alone." Heath walked away with his guitar he had strapped to his back. He began playing a familiar tune Shane heard from Heath the first time. Words started pouring out like magic.

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_

_(He's way too serious)_

_All he wants is to chill out_

_(He's always in a rush)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(And interrupting)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like he doesn't even care)_

_(Heath)_

_You,_

_(Shane)_

_me_

_(Heath)_

_We're face to face_

_(Both)_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

Shane got up and continued singing as he walked anywhere. Heath doing the same and stopped playing the guitar but somehow the music were stuck in their heads.

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_(Both)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_(Both)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Shane sighed softly punching a wall inside the game room staring at the picture booth while Heath was at the track lying against the door remembering all their times together.

_(Shane) (echoes:Heath)_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feelings never change_

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_I try to read his mind_

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_He tries to pick a fight To get attention_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_(Heath)_

_You,_

_(Shane)_

_Me_

_(Heath)_

_We're face to face_

_(Both)_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

They walk quickly away from the room.

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can_ _drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_(Both)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_(BOTH)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_(Shane)_

_When I'm yes, he's no_

_(Heath)_

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_(BOTH)_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_We're like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_(Both)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like _different stars)

_(Both)_

_But_ _you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_(Heath) (echoes: Shane)_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_(Both)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Shane and Heath came face to face unexpectedly through the halls. There was complete awkward silence. Heath didn't know what to say and knew Shane would only hurt him if he did so he quickly walked passed him. Shane turned around and grab Heath, hold him against the wall and kiss him but restrained himself.

"Going through the same problem as me captain Shane?" Gil walked over knowing his casketball captain.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about my dad." Shane sighed massaging his head.

"You shouldn't apologize. We're both in the same sinking boat. I'm afraid Lagoona would confront him."

"I'm afraid about the same thing too." Shane sighed again. Both men sighed.

"I wish Lagoona and I never came here." Gil said wistfully.

"I know but it's the best University for all monsters. Even with the worse principal the best of the best are born here." Shane saw too many weaknesses. He was still going through this university where he was excelling with the well needed equipment here and the nationals were coming close for him to go pro.

"I wish someone could stop him." Gil plead.

"We'll just have to pray for that day to come." Shane walked away towards the casketball court to calm his nerves.

In the Principal's office, Roxanne burned the door down. "What is the meaning of this?" The principal shouted in anger.

"It's mother time and she's here to tell you some terrifying news!" Her hair and eyes blew in flames.

Sirena walked into the theater to see Angelina with her brothers judging people who wish to act for her play. Cleo was suppose to do so but wanted to spend more time Deuce. "Hey." She said tiredly.

Angelina looked to her not really caring for the performer who was horrible. "Did you talk with Heath?"

"I did and he is in love with Shane. I hope Roxanne's plans work." She sat down and saw Toralei and her cats walking up to perform together. "Aren't they still fighting with each other?"

"Yes but schedule's tight so they have to sing together." She faced to them. "Music on." The beat played.

_Number one_

_Oh yeah..._

_Woah..._

_Mhm..._

_C'mon..._

_(Toralei)_

_Nobody can sing like me_

_I can hit any note you give me_

_From a to z_

_Yes I can_

_(Purrsephone)_

_Nobody can dance like me_

_I can move to the beat your playin' baby_

_With my feet_

_yeah, yeah_

_(Meowoldy)_

_Nobody can act like me_

_I can fall two pieces and make you believe_

_In almost anything_

_(Toralei and cats)_

_I'm the one_

_I'm steppin' out and breakim' all the rules_

_All alone _

_I wanna show everybody what I can do_

_I'm the one_

_Put your bet on me can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Don't need anybody now_

_I'm makin' it on my on_

Theboys got themselve involve as they stood and sang.

_(Vik)_

_Got a voice of an angel_

_She can turn any word into a_

_Lovely melody _

_Yes she can_

_(Rahim)_

_This girls got her on groove_

_Put the music on and watch her as she does her thang_

_She can do anything_

_(Omar)_

_My girls a drama queen_

_Any role you give her she does perfectly_

_Can't you see_

They surrounded Angelina pressuring her to choose their favorite.

_(Vik, Rahim, and Omar)_

_She's the one_

_She's steppin' out and breakin' all the rules_

_All alone_

_She's gonna show everybody what_

_She can do_

_She's the one_

_Put your bet one her can't you see_

_That she the one_

_She don't need anybody now_

_She's making it on her own_

_(Meowoldy)_

_I wanna be_

_The one that everybody notices_

_(Im steppin' out,steepin' out alright)_

_(Toralei)_

_I wanna be the one_

_Who's always front and center_

_For the first time in my life_

_(All girls)_

_I'm the one I'm steppin' out and breakin' all the rules_

_All alone_

_I wanna show everybody what I can do_

_I'm the one_

_Put your bet on my_

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Don't need anybody now_

_I'm makin' it on my own_

_I'm the one_

_I'm the one I'm steppin' out and breakin'_

_All the rules_

_All alone_

_I wanna show everybody what I can do_

_I'm the one_

_Put your bet on my_

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Don't need anybody now_

_I'm makin' it on my own_

_I'm the one_

The boys clapped loudly over Sirena and Angelina. Angelina stood up taking her role to choose. "I have to choose Toralei." Toralei squealed in delight and Vik hugged her in celebration. The other cats frowned. Toralei stopped and faced Angelina.

"Thank you but then I can't play the part. My friends mean more to me." Her fellow cat friends smiled and hugged her.

Angelina faced to Sirena. "Want to do it?"

Sirena shrugged. "Sure." She smirked. "Put Heath in it."

Angelina smirked. "It's done. And you guys." She faced the cats. "You can play a special part." She winked.

The cats jumped in delight.

A/N: The first one is 'Wouldn't change a thing' by Camp Rock 2 and 'I'm the one' from Cheetah girls 2.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

Frankie, Clawdeen and Ghoulia were in monster sitting class where they were learning in the same time baby sitting for free. At least they got credit for this.

"So Clawdeen, did you ask Howleen if she would like to come to make it up to her?" Frankie asked as she was changing the daipers.

"Yeah." She didn't sound happy about it. "But she's also bringing this guy she met named Phillip. He's Sirena's brother so I guess I can trust him."

"That's nice. Ghoulia did you asked Spectra to come?" Ghoulia nodded. "Electrifying! All us girl have a date! Except Clawdeen..."

"Yeah. Yeah. But you know me. I'm too much to handle." She grinned as she was picking up the toys.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" One of the baby boys asked.

"Nope!" Clawdeen stated proudly.

"Can I be you boyfriend?" He asked sweetly with blushing cheeks.

"AWWW!" Ghoulia and Frankie said.

Clawdeen giggled. "When you're older." She answered and the boy clapped in joy.

"No one likes me." One of the baby girls whimpered.

Frankie frowned. "Everyone likes you!" She picked up the girl for comfort.

"No! I wish I was pretty like you and rich and-and-and-"

"Hold up!" Clawdeen ordered and walked over to the girl. "You don't need to be like us or rich to be happy and liked. You're fine the way you are."

"Liar." She sniffled.

"Liar! Now listen here! I am a werewolf who has a hair problem and you don't know how many times I wish I was just like my friends who didn't have that problem but then I digged a little deeper in myself and I am proud to be a werewolf." Clawdeen jumped over to a radio and played a musical beat.

_(Clawdeen)_

_Don't matter what you wear_  
><em>How many rings you got on your finger<em>  
><em>We don't care<em>

_(Frankie and Ghoulia)_

_No we don't care_

Clawdeen jumped around and danced all goofy making the kids laugh.

_(Clawdeen)_

_Don't matter where _  
><em>you come from<em>  
><em>Don't even matter what you are<em>  
><em>A dog, a pig, a cow, a <em>  
><em>goat<em>  
><em>Had 'em all in here <em>

The kids who were listening played along.

_(Everyone)_

_we had 'em all in here_

Clawdeen pointed a finger at the girl with a smile.

_(Clawdeen)_

_And they all knew _  
><em>what they wanted<em>  
><em>What they wanted me to do<em>  
><em>I told 'em what they <em>  
><em>needed<em>  
><em>Just like I be telling you<em>

_You got to dig a little _  
><em>deeper<em>  
><em>Find out who you are<em>  
><em>You got to dig a little deeper<em>  
><em>It really <em>  
><em>ain't that far<em>

_(Clawdeen, Chior: Everyone)_

_When you find out who you are_  
><em>You'll find out what you <em>  
><em>need<em>  
><em>Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed<em>  
><em>You got to dig (dig)<em>  
><em>You got to <em>  
><em>dig (dig)<em>

Clawdeen went to a random little baby boy frog surrounded by other monster baby boys.

_Prince Froggy is a rich little boy_  
><em>You wanna be rich <em>  
><em>again<em>  
><em>That ain't gonna make you happy now<em>  
><em>Did it make you happy then? <em>  
><em>No!<em>  
><em>Money ain't got no soul<em>  
><em>Money ain't got no heart<em>  
><em>All you need is <em>  
><em>some self-control<em>  
><em>Make yourself a brand new start<em>

_You got to dig a _  
><em>little deeper<em>  
><em>Don't have far to go<em>  
><em>You got to dig a little deeper<em>  
><em>Tell <em>  
><em>the people Mama told you so<em>

_Can't tell you what you'll find_  
><em>Maybe love <em>  
><em>will grant you peace of mind<em>  
><em>Dig a little deeper and you'll know<em>

Clawdeen faced to the girls now.

_Miss _  
><em>Froggy, might I have a word?<em>  
><em>You's a hard one, that's what I heard<em>  
><em>Your <em>  
><em>daddy was a loving man<em>  
><em>Family through and through<em>  
><em>You your daddy's <em>  
><em>daughter<em>  
><em>What he had in him you got in you<em>

Clawdeen faced away from the children and the children followed her while dancing.

_You got to dig a little _  
><em>deeper<em>  
><em>For you it's gonna be tough<em>  
><em>You got to dig a little deeper<em>  
><em>You <em>  
><em>ain't dug near far enough<em>

_Dig down deep inside yourself_  
><em>You'll find <em>  
><em>out what you need<em>  
><em>Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed<em>  
><em>Open up the <em>  
><em>windows<em>  
><em>Let in the light children<em>  
><em>(Blue skies and sunshine)<em>  
><em>(Blue skies <em>  
><em>and sunshine)<em>

Ghoulia whipped out her voice box.

_(Ghoulia)_

_Blue skies and sunshine_

_(Clawdeen) _  
><em>Guaranteed<em>

_(Everyone)_

_Ahhh..._

Clawdeen walked over to the girl on Frankie's lap. "Got the message lil' ghoul?" The girl got off Frankie's lap and smiled nodding.

A timer rang. "Oh. It looks like its bed time!" Frankie cheered.

The kids moaned. "I don't wanna go to bed!" One of the boys stubbornly declared.

"Rules are rules." Clawdeen told them while Ghoulia moaned to the little zombie babies to get in bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" He cried.

"But you're mamma isn't going to be happy about this." Clawdeen warned.

"I don't like my mamma! I don't need no mamma!" He growled.

"Don't say that." Frankie told him. "Everyone needs a mother."

"Really?" He showed a really snotty face. "What's so great about them?"

"Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world; She's the angel voice that bids you goodnight Kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight."

"Not buying it! And you singing won't change my mind!" He grouchily declared with a rude finger pointing.

"Well, let's see about that." Frankie sat down. "Who wants to hear a lullaby?"

The kids cheered. Clawdeen played another music. Frankie looked down at the children with a sincere smile.

_Your mother and mine_  
><em>Your mother and mine<em>

_The helping hand that guides you along_  
><em>Whether you're right, whether you're wrong<em>

Frankie sang slow and soft seeing that the children were falling fast asleep except the little boy. She reached out her hand to him but the boy huffed at her and went into his bed.

_Your mother and mine_  
><em>Your mother and mine<em>

_What makes mothers all that they are?_  
><em>Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"<em>  
><em>Ask your heart to tell you her worth<em>  
><em>Your heart will say ,"Heaven on earth."<em>  
><em>Another word for divine,<em>  
><em>Your mother and mine.<em>

Frankie heard the soft snoring of all the children including the little boy and lightly she heard him whisper, "I love you mamma. I'm sorry."

A/N: I always try to give a musical to all my characters. Clawdeen sang "Dig a little deeper" from Princess and the frog and Frankie sang "Your mother and mine" from Peter Pan. I don't know if they do give baby sitting classes in Universities but this is my world. Hehhehehe!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster high or any of the songs!

"Here we are!" Roxanne announced and every hearts jumped at the sight of the place. It had the lights,DJ booth, the dance floor, the bar (with juice, not alcohol), a stage, and a huge aquarium for the sea creatures. The aquarium had both fresh and salt water from a thin glass inbetween them and a volleyball net. If they wanted to get in the other water, there was a room of showers and a water suit filled with different water.

"This is Electrifying!" Frankie announced with her bolts sparking her boyfriend.

"Sweet." He stated slightly burning.

Everyone they invited instantly started partying. Drarry walked in with a gentleman smile. "I see everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Clawdeen gushed. "You seriously got a full moon disco ball! I am seriously partying tonight!" She ran in with her friends.

Lagoona stayed back. "I'm going to head to the aquarium. This is seriously one great place, mate."

"Thank you." said Roxanne.

"Wait, Lagoona. It might not be safe!" Gil warned her.

She glared at him. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" She walked away without a care in the world.

Gil frowned walking away. His fresh-water friends were busy playing volley ball so he just sat at on of the chairs at the bar.

"Well, Heath? Aren't you going to party?" Roxanne asked him in concern. "Guafe is sure partying it up with Sirena and Angelina." She giggled to make the atmosphere less depressing but Heath was truly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just sit by Gil." Heath was about to turn around but Roxanne held his shoulder.

"No. How about you spend some time with Drarry? I need to go back stage to prepare for the entertainment okay." She kissed Heath on the cheek leaving her two boys alone.

"So shall we take a sit?" Drarry suggested.

Heath knew Drarry to be a good guy so nodded following him to Shane's horror not know who this Drarry was and to see the stranger's hand on Heath's shoulder got his cold blood boiling. But he wasn't here for Heath. Well, he actually was but then he was here for another reason. He got into the salt water aquarium where Lagoona was. Gil was too occupied with his sorrow to see what he was doing.

"Lagoona?" Shane said.

Lagoona turned around surprised. "Hello mate. If you're here to ask me to play, I'm sorry but I'm not it mood." She responded kindly.

"No, I'm here to talk to you about Gil. And you can trust me because I'm a salt creature too." Shane told her.

"Really? Did Gil send you here? He could've done it himself. He's always like that. He's always so hard to talk to." Lagoona frowned glad she was in the water.

"No. I came of my own free will to tell you why he's been acting the way he is and it has something to do with my dad. Let's go up so we can talk more privately over the music." They swam up and sat at the edge of the aquarium. Shane explained everything about his prejudice father and his power without realizing that Heath was hearing everything when he decided to talk to Lagoona himself about Gil. Drarry told him they could sympathize with each other but after hearing this, he quickly walked back and told Drarry all about it.

Lagoona dropped herself into the aquarium to not show she is crying. "So that's why. How could your father do this?"

"He believes unnatural love is disgusting like humans loving animals in that way. He's always believed that. You can't do anything or else it'll get worse."

"But someone has to speak up!" Lagoona shouted in vain.

"You two don't have to attend this university despite its many advantages. You're lucky so just wait and everything'll be okay."

"I have to talk to Gil and apologize!" Lagoona jumped out of the aquarium.

The stage's curtains open to reveal Roxanne with her dancers.

_(Dance all night, _  
><em>Dance all night, <em>  
><em>Dance all night)<em>  
><em>I believe you were<em>  
><em>Expecting me... <em>  
><em>(Dance all night, <em>  
><em>Dance all night, <em>  
><em>Dance all night)<em>

_And it's called the Moulin Rouge, let's dance._

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (on your mind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (feel the rhythm)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind<em>

_When it feels like the world is on your shoulders_  
><em>And all of the madness, has got you goin crazy! <em>  
><em>It's time to get out, step out into the street<em>  
><em>Where all of the action, is right there at your feet!<em>

_Well, I know a place where we can dance the whole night away_  
><em>And it's called the Moulin Rouge! <em>  
><em>Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away! <em>  
><em>You'll be doin fine once the music starts, ooooooh yeah! <em>

Heath was pulled into the dance floor with Drarry and they danced together in a friendly way but Shane saw it too intimate to his liking that his cold blood boiled further.

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>

_La la la lala_  
><em>Oh la la la<em>  
><em>We're out in the street now, <em>  
><em>The parties just beginning.<em>  
><em>The music's playing<em>  
><em>A celebration's starting.<em>  
><em>Under the street lights, <em>  
><em>The scene is being set.<em>  
><em>A night for romance! <em>  
><em>A night you won't forget! <em>  
><em>So come join the fun this ain't no time to be stayin' home.<em>  
><em>The Moulin Rouge is going on! <em>  
><em>Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known, <em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time the whole night long<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah! <em>

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (dance until the morning light)_  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>  
><em>Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night (oh the rhythm of the night)<em>  
><em>Forget about the worries on your mind (we can leave them all behind)<em>

Shane was approaching closer to the pair with fist of anger.

_La la la lala_  
><em>Oh la la la<em>  
><em>La la la lala<em>  
><em>Oh la la la<em>

_(Spanish singer)_  
><em>Cuando sientes que el mundo esta encima de ti y <em>  
><em>Y la vida te tiene como loca<em>  
><em>Conozco un lugar donde podemos bailar! <em>

_And it's called the Moulin Rou-_

Shane broke when he caught Drarry pulled Heath in from a twirl and kissed his hand. He punched Drarry right on the face throwing the wizard into the bar.

"Shane! What are you doing?" Heath shouted at him.

"I..I.." Shane was growling and his eyes turned yellow and black like a cat. He looked down at his fist realizing what he's done.

"Okay! Okay! Enough of the drama! Heath escort him out!" Roxanne pushed both the boys out of the club and walked over to her husband. "Thanks for taking the hit honey." She kissed the bruise cheek.

"Anything for my in-laws." He tried to smile but flinched at the pain.

Outside Heath was facing the last person he wanted to see. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I...I'm sorry." Shane rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed.

"Is that the only thing you want to feel sorry for?" Heath felt tears brimming at his eyes.

"I.." Shane was lost.

Heath growled in irritation that his eyes and hair flamed up. "I know about your dad and what he's doing. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you!" Shane shouted right back not helping the situation.

"What's there to protect? I would've understood! I understand why Gil hid it from Lagoona but I've expected better from you." Heath wiped his tears away. "Just go Shane." He walked in the club.

"Heath-"

"Just go!" Heath slammed the door to his face. Shane, without knowing he still had it, had not only his pride but his heart broken all over again.

"Heath, honey?" Roxanne walked over to him with concern.

Heath wiped his eyes some more. "Roxanne, can you drop me home? I have a play to study." Heath lied about his reasons but he really wanted to go home.

"Okay, sweetie."

"Can Guafe come along?" Heath asked. He also needed the comfort.

"Of course." Roxanne drove her brother and the lil' dragon home.

"You wanted to talk to me about something." said Gil to Lagoona in a private room Roxanne gave them with some warnings.

"Yes. One of your friends told me everything." Lagoona told straightforward.

Gil gasped. "Lagoona! I'm sorry but-"

"No. I understand Gil. You've always done everything out of caution and you knew I would do something heroic. It shows you really know me." Lagoona smiled. "I'm sorry for all the awful things I've said."

"No. It's my fault. I'm really glad to have met you Lagoona. I want to be a part of your world." Gil kissed her hand.

"No. Not mine. Ours." Lagoona kissed Gil sweetly on the lips. Suddenly music was playing.

_(GIL)_

_I__f I never knew you_  
><em>If i never felt this love<em>  
><em>I would have no inkling of<em>  
><em>How precious life can be<em>

_And if I never held you_  
><em>I would never have a clue<em>  
><em>How at last I'd find in you<em>  
><em>The missing part of me.<em>

_In this world so full of fear_  
><em>Full of rage and lies<em>  
><em>I can see the truth so clear<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>So dry your eyes<em>

Gil stared at those beautiful gold eyes and took Lagoona in his arms.

_And I'm so grateful to you_  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

_If I never knew you_  
><em>I'd be safe but half as real<em>  
><em>Never knowing I could feel<em>  
><em>A love so strong and true<em>

_I'm so grateful to you_  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

Lagoona cherished these moments but couldn't help her mind linger to the horror of the principal.

_(LAGOONA)_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_  
><em>Somehow we'd make the whole world bright<em>  
><em>I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong<em>  
><em>all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night<em>  
><em>But still my heart is saying we were right<em>

_(Lagoona, echoes: Gil)_

_Oh if I never knew you_  
><em>(There's no moment I regret)<em>  
><em>If i never felt this love<em>  
><em>(Since the moment that we met)<em>  
><em>I would have no inkling of<em>  
><em>(If our time has gone too fast)<em>  
><em>How precious life can be...<em>  
><em>(I've lived at last...)<em>

_(GIL)_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
>I have lived my whole life through<br>Empty as the sky_

_(LAGOONA)_

_Never knowing why_

_(Gil and Lagoona)_

_Lost forever  
>If I never knew<br>You..._

"I love you Lagoona." Gil kissed softly on her forehead.

"I love you too." Lagoona held tightly all the more as the moon shined beautifully in the room.

A/N: The first song is 'Rhythm of the Night' from Moulin Rouge and the second is 'If I never knew you' from Pocahontas. Shane got violent. Not a surprise!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

Heath was miserable. He felt right for telling Shane off but he was miserable. He was supposed to learn his lines but he was miserable. His sister was very aware of it. She came to his room to see him sulking on his bed face to the pillow.

"Heath." She said softly.

"I'm miserable."

"Yes, I get that." He's been saying that to everyone who had talked to him. "Look at me."

Heath sat up for the love of his sister and looked at her with sunken red eyes with black bags and tear stained face. He looked miserable. Roxanne took him onto her shoulder.

"I miss him." He whimpered.

"I know you do." She sympathized. She would usually kill whoever hurt her little brother which she had done in the past but Shane was special. "But you know Shane did it because he loves you."

Heath sniffed. "But he's a moron."

Roxanne chuckled. "Yes he is but I bet one day he'll prove his love to you before you leave. Just like Drarry did for me."

Heath's mind had a bell ringing. "Now that I think of it. How did you and Drarry meet. I only got the info that you two were dating."

His sister sighed between tiredness and happiness. "Well it all started when I was a young adult working as a policewoman when I met Drarry who was a detective."

Heath's head shot up in surprise. "Drarry was a detective?"

"Yes. We worked close together and Drarry convinced our boss to make us partners without my hearing of it but I wasn't mad. I was proud to become upper rank. But then there was rules that we weren't allow to date. I told Drarry I was going to resign as his partner once i realized I was deeply and hopelessly in love with him. Just like Shane resigned from being your coach for the sake of your life. But he wouldn't let me. I remember it as if it was yesterday..."

"Drarry, if you won't let me resign as you're partner then I'll quit!" The young Roxanne complained. They were at the docks for their lunch break as detectives. They both loved the calm silence and even the squaking of the seagulls.

"Roxanne, no ones going to discover about us." Young Drarry said so sure of himself as he was sitting down against a wooden pole.

"No! They will! And I can't risk it!" She shouted childishly.

The wizard sighed. "Roxanne, quitting is as bad as getting fired. This job is your life and I love you. We can't get the law in the way of our love."

"Drarry, I can't be with you now that I've fallen in love with you. I'm a woman of justice and I can't be in love."

The man jumped up in shock. "Can't be in love? That's terrible!"

"No! Unable to respect the law is terrible! I would be thrown into the streets turned into a hobo if I let something as silly as love get in the way!" She didn't feel intimidated that she was shorter than her loved one. She was still fierce as ever.

Drarry glared at her.

_"No! __Love is a many splendored thing! __Love lifts us up where we belong! __All you need is love!"_

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>Please don't start that again<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>All you need is love<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>A girl has got to eat<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>All you need is love<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>She'll end up on the street<em>  
><em>Uhh<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>All you need is love<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>Love is just a game<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>I was made for loving you baby<em>  
><em>You were made for loving me<em>

Roxane rolled her eyes walking away playfully for Drarry to chase after her. She didn't want to but Drarry was magical.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>The only way of loving me baby<em>  
><em>Is to pay a lovely fee<em>

(Drarry)  
><em>Just one night<em>  
><em>Give me just one night<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>There's no way<em>  
><em>Cause you can't pay<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>In the name of love<em>  
><em>One night in the name of love<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>You crazy fool<em>  
><em>I won't give in to you<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>Don't leave me this way<em>  
><em>I can't survive without your sweet love<em>  
><em>Oh baby don't leave me this way<em>

Roxanne cursed the sun as it was set perfectly at an angle that made Drarry glow into a god of love softening her anger and anxiety.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>You think that people would have enough of silly love songs<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>Well what's wrong with that<em>  
><em>I like to know<em>  
><em>Cause here I go again<em>

Drarry runs and jumps on top of the wooden pole in danger of falling. "Drarry get down!" Roxanne shouted but he merely laughed at her with a gleam in his eyes.

_Love lifts us up where we belong_  
><em>Where the eagles fly<em>  
><em>On a mountain high<em>

He jumps off taking Roxanne in his arms.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>Love makes us act like we are fools<em>  
><em>Throw our lives away<em>  
><em>For one happy day<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>We can be heroes<em>  
><em>Just for one day<em>

Roxanne glares at him and removed his arms walking further away.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>You, you will be mean<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>No I won't<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>And i, I'll drink all the time<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>We should be lovers<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>We can't do that<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>We should be lovers<em>  
><em>And that's a fact<em>

She turns around walking backwards still glaring.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>No nothing would keep us together<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>We could steal time<em>

Roxanne found herself against a wooden pole with Drarry leaning over her.

_(Drarry & Roxanne)_  
><em>Just for one day<em>  
><em>We can be heroes<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>We can be heroes<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>We can be heroes<em>

_(Drarry)_  
><em>Just because i, and I will always love you<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>I only can't help<em>

_(Drarry & Roxanne)_  
><em>Loving you<em>

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>How wonderful life is now<em>

_(Drarry and Roxanne)_  
><em>You're in the world<em>

"You're going to burn me to the bone one of these days." The fire girl confessed.

The man smirked as they kissed.

"What happened next?" Heath asked.

The fire of justice chuckled. "We were found out in the end and we both had to give in our badges. It wasn't a surprise. What did surprise was that I wasn't furious. I knew Drarry would be there for me..."

The young fired detective was staring out the window of her apartment that she now shared with her lover. He held her and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you regret?"

She sighed through her nose and turned to him. "No. I know we'll make it through. I don't know what to expect from this."

"That's good. You shouldn't expect anything from love. It makes it all the better." He kissed her. "With music too." He snapped his fingers letting music surround them.

_(Drarry)_

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
><em>Like I've never seen the sky before<em>  
><em>Want to vanish inside your kiss<em>

Drarry kissed her and then let go of the embrace to take her into a dance.

_Seasons may change winter to spring_  
><em>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may_  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

_(Roxanne & Drarry)_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
><em>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<em>  
><em>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<em>  
><em>It all revolves around you<em>

Drarry spread his magic to have them dance in the night sky surrounded by stars and the full moon.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_  
><em>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<em>  
><em>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide<em>  
><em>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may _  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>  
><em>Oh come what may, come what may <em>  
><em>I will love you <em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, come what may _  
><em>I will love you until my dying day.<em>

"And we made our little dream come true factory." Roxanne ended her story. "So you see little brother, you can't expect anything greater from love. Love is just love and there will always be a way."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something." The boy cocked his head in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say that Shane may have a very good reason he did what he did. I wanted to quit being with Drarry to save the both of us but I was too blind to see what was better. Drarry was always there to give me faith and love me unconditionally." She held Heaths hands in hers and kissed them.

"I see what you're saying but its too late."

"It's never too late." She gives her little brother a last kiss on the forehead before leaving him. Heath really thought about what Roxanne taught him. Maybe he did let things get out of hand. But right now he had to be prepared for the play.

A/N: Okay, I'm actually just throwing songs in there. The first is Elephant love medley from Moulin Rouge. and the last one is Come what may from Moulin Rouge but I got the lyrics from this video .com/watch?v=bVOoUTLl0dc&feature=related if it'll stay there but ignore the drastic ending. Think sweet thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

It was the day of the play and Heath was nervous. But he took a deep breath without breathing any fire out.

"You'll do fine, baby!" Guafi patted him on the arm with a smile.

Heath weakly smiled back. "I know."

"Heath, you're on." Angelina told him and Heath walked out of the curtains.

The story was about a boy and a girl who was played by Sirena. who was just walking across the street until they bumped into each other. The music starts as they just acted with it like a dance. Clawd and Draculaura was singing it as volunteers.

_(Draculaura)_  
><em>Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along<em>

_(Clawd)_  
><em>Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>Now we're standing here,face to face,<em>

_(Draculaura)_  
><em>Nothing feels the same<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so<br>__much more, something we both feel inside for the first time._

Heath and Sirena were chatting and then they gave each others numbers. They went up their individual stairs to their rooms as lights and makeshift suns were passing day representing days passing by as they were walking up the stairs.

_(Draculaura)_  
><em>How did we ever end up here? i dont know, but it feels so right. <em>

_(Clawd)_  
><em>The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I.<em>  
><em>There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same.<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before. <em>  
><em>For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.<em>  
><em>Something we both feel inside for the first time.<em>

Then they walked down the stairs to meet up for what looks like a date dealing with flowers and other funny side characters. And then they were dancing until they turned the scene to night time.

_(Clawd)_  
><em>I can't find the words,<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,<em>

_(Draculaura)_  
><em>I never imagined,<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the first<em>  
><em>time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time.<em>

_(Draculaura)_  
><em>Oohhh<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>For the first time.<em>

Heath drops off Serina at the top of her stairs to leave her with a rose before he went back to his room. The curtains closed and the scene changes.

The next scene was a coffee shop meeting between two friends which was Heath and surprisingly Drarry. Drarry told Heath all about Sirena's father and how much of a bad person he was. They were quite close. Too close for Shane who was in the audience.

Then hit the next scene. Heath was standing next to a light post reading the bus schedule with a suitcase which meant he was finished from work. A man walks in and announces that he was Sirena's father and to keep away from her or else.

To make sure he got the message, he was dragged into the dark and then lots of sound affects of him being beaten up while he was actually being prepared to look beaten up. He reappears all bruised and roughed up.

He was left alone and then a stranger comes by to give him advice.

"Tough love?" The stranger asked.

Heath nodded.

The stranger shook her head sadly. "You shouldn't think about love at such an age. You still got your whole future ahead of you and that man could take it aaaaalll away in one fell swoop! Listen to me. Dump the girl for your own sake. Don't fall in love."

Music began for the stranger to sing.

_(Stranger) _

_The quickest way to break your heart  
><em>_Make you depressed and ill  
>Is to get tangled up inside<br>__The side effects could kill_

_All passion is a waste of time  
><em>_A deadly game pour vous  
>I am your friend, your cher ami<br>I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you must love someone, may I suggest  
>You love yourself!<br>Just think it through  
>You'll never leave and you will find<br>You'll get more rest  
>You'll always feel as good as new<br>Your freedom is the most  
>Important thing, my friend You must be strong, you mustn't bend<br>_

_Don't talk for hours  
>Don't send flowers<br>Don't write poems  
>Don't sing songs and dance<br>Beneath the stars  
><em>_That shine above  
>Don't fall in love<br>Oh, don't fall in love_

_As soon as your heart rules your head  
>Your life is not your own<br>It's hell when someone's always there  
>It's bliss to be alone<br>And love of any kind is bad  
>A dog, a child, a cat<br>__They take up so much precious time  
>Now where's the sense in that?<em>

_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame  
>If you're turned on, then just turn off<br>Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
>Please, don't make this grande catastrophe<br>Don't get attached to anyone or anything  
>There's nothing worse than things that cling<br>You'll go to pot  
>You'll turn to drink<br>You'll never rest  
>You'll end up mad and looking like some<br>Poor demented dove  
>Don't fall in love<br>Don't fall in love_

Then he was gone in smoke. Creepy and doesn't make any sense but then no one was going to explain it so the story went on.

The scene changed back to the street with the made up rooms above with stairs for the couple to meet. No words were said as Toralei and her cats sang and like a musical, the couples dance with sadness and confused anger.

_(Purrsephone)_  
><em>Two voices perfectly blending<em>  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm afraid that's ending<em>  
><em>And my world is fallin' apart<em>

_(Meowlody)_  
><em>IT'S OVER AND I FEEL SO ALONE<em>  
><em>THIS IS A SADNESS I'VE NEVER KNOWN<em>  
><em>HOW DID I LET<em>  
><em>THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS<em>  
><em>SLIP AWAY<em>  
><em>AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS<em>  
><em>HERE TO STAY<em>

_(Toralei)_  
><em>Promises made, not meant<em>  
><em>to be broken<em>  
><em>From a long time ago<em>  
><em>Ooh, so many words still unspoken<em>  
><em>Tell me how was I to know<em>  
><em>(IT'S OVER)<em>  
><em>IT'S OVER<em>  
><em>NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE<em>  
><em>WHY IN THE WORLD DID THIS<em>  
><em>HAPPEN TO ME?<em>

_(ALL)_  
><em>HOW COULD I LET<em>  
><em>THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS<em>  
><em>SLIP AWAY<em>

_(Toralei)_  
><em>AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS<em>  
><em>HERE TO STAY<em>

_(All)_  
><em>I go around and round<em>  
><em>And round in my head<em>  
><em>Wanting to take back<em>  
><em>Whatever I said<em>  
><em>No one was right<em>  
><em>We all made mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm ready to do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>Please, please, please<em>

_(Toralei)_  
><em>DON'T LET IT BE...<em>

_(ALL)_  
><em>OVER!<em>  
><em>NO, THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS<em>  
><em>I NEED MY SISTERS, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS<em>  
><em>DON'T WANNA LET<em>  
><em>THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS<em>  
><em>SLIP AWAY<em>  
><em>'CAUSE IF IT'S OVER<em>  
><em>THEN THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY<em>  
><em>DON'T LET IT BE OVER<em>

_(Purrsephone)_  
><em>PLEASE,<em>

_(ALL)_  
><em>DON'T LET IT BE OVER<em>

_(Purrsephone)_  
><em>PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE OVER<em>

Heath left the girl in confusion and tears making Shane REALLY hate the play. Then the next scene the girl walks through the streets in lonesome until she stumbles to hear the conversation between Heath and Drarry about what happened the night before and out of anger confronted him the next day on his way to work.

Shane had enough of this play. There's one specific thing about him and that was that he had a _short_ temper. He went backstage and took Drarry's clothes to walk in the middle of the play.

"..you need to understand that I can't because-"

"He's in love with me!" Shane took the clueless boy into his arms and take his lips without a care of who watched. Not even his dad at the front seat of the stage.

"Well, if that's the real reason then I can't do anything." Serina winked at Angelina, Guafi and Roxanne.

When Heath was finally given time to breathed, he was given a confession he would never forget. "Heath, I don't care what anyone older than me say anymore! You expected better and I am better! Don't you ever forget it!"

"What?" he was in a daze.

"Who cares!" They kissed again and two spots lights were on the them and serina who walked to a microphone on the stage.

"This is to all the lucky soon to be lovers out there! You two get a room!" She shouted at the boys and Shane just waved his hand at her. She rolled her eyes and went along with it.

_Angel in disguise _  
><em>Stories in his eyes<em>  
><em>Love for every true heart that he sees<em>  
><em>Was it just a lucky day?<em>  
><em>That he turned and looked my way<em>  
><em>Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?<em>

_He showed me all new things_  
><em>Shimmer of moonbeams<em>  
><em>I was blind but now he's helped me see<em>  
><em>I was lost but now I'm found<em>  
><em>His happiness surrounds<em>  
><em>And now I find that my dreams can come true<em>

The scene lifts to show a choir and just in the mood, all the other couples and non-couples got on the stage to dance. It also included gay and lez couples. Heath and Shane stayed in the middle holding onto one another in pure happiness.

_Cos I'm gonna love you_  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>  
><em>I'm holding you safe here<em>  
><em>In this heart of mine <em>  
><em>I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Cos my soul would die<em>  
><em>You know I'm telling the truth<em>  
><em>I'll spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Loving you <em>

Drarry turned the microphone into a mini one that didn't need to be held by the hands and Guafi turned into a dashing man dressed like the nutcracker to have her hand for a dance.

_It didn't start this way_  
><em>It happened just one day<em>  
><em>You smiled at me and I saw you differently<em>  
><em>Now I would travel just to be<em>  
><em>A part of you as we<em>  
><em>Begin a life that sure to never end<em>

_Cos I'm gonna love you_  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>  
><em>I'm holding you safe here<em>  
><em>In this heart of mine<em>  
><em>I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Cos my soul would die<em>  
><em>You know I'm telling the truth<em>  
><em>I'll spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Loving you<em>

_The rest of my life babe_  
><em>Loving you<em>

A/N: The first song is "For the first time" by Spectacular. Not a big fan of the movie. The second song is "Don't Fall in love" Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted...something. The third song is "It's Over" By Cheetah girls (Obviously) And then the last is "I'm Gonna love you" By Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.

Sorry for taking so long! It's just that I'm side tracked again and this is terrible. I know. And the beauty and the beast song is the first villain song but my FOURTH one will be filled with them! If I ever get around and you bother reading it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"I can't believe they rated your play as two stars. It deserved a five because it was voltage!" Frankie commented as everyone was getting on the bus. Howleen, Spectra, Toralei with her cats, Scarah and Abbey were saying bye to their potential boyfriends after a year or two once they finally get out and school here.

"Yeah, but I never took the play seriously. I just wanted to make my brother happy." Angelina told them.

"It's just like another fairytale." Sirena commented. "It looks like Cleo and Deuce are happy." They watched the couple enter the bus all lovey dovey with Ghoulia, Slow Moe, Clawd, Draculaura, Lagoona and Gil behind them.

"Yeah." Frankie sighed. "I must really thank you Roxanne. I never thought I could ever be happier than the day I was born but this is phenominal!" She hugged the woman.

"Hey Frankie!" Jackson Hyde waved at her to come over all stylishly cute, smart and fun. A perfect man. Frankie waved bye and ran over to her _one_ boyfriend.

"It looks like everyone is in love except for one." Roxanne looked over at Clawdeen who was saying goodbye to the little monsters she watched over in her babysitting class.

"Think she will ever fall in love?" Angelina questioned.

"Girl, it would take _decades _to find a dude as vicious as her! You hear me?" Guafi responded.

"Neh." Sirena shrugged. "What I can't believe is that Drarry is the new principal of this university? How did you do it?"

"Adults' secret." Roxanne put her finger to her lips with a wink. Sirena looked at Angelina who looked away trying to act all innocent. She shrugged it away.

And then Shane walked over to them with Heath surrounded by his arm around his shoulders.

"You two look extremely happy." The three girls and Guafe smirked.

Heath blushed having his hair accidentally caught on fire but his eyes stayed normal.

"I see you're teaching him quite well." Roxanne commented and patted Heath's hair back to normal. "But just so you know, hurt my brother again, and I will make sure you never exist." She said all that with a beautiful smile.

But Shane smirked. "You have nothing to worry about! I am ninety-nine percent in love with him!"

"What about the one percent?"

"That's when he gets on my nerves during training." he smirked wider while Heath was trying not to let his hair go on fire again.

"Well this is a fitting ending." Sirena commented. "The two of you going to still keep seeing each other?"

"Absolutely! Once he gets out of school, we're getting married!"

The first time hearing that, his whole body went on fire for the first time.

The End

A/N: The fourth musical deals around them as adults with actually villains and it's still a musical! I might do it and I say might because I might be side track so I'm not promising anything! Sorry for being half assed about the ending and I might miss some characters. I just really want to get through this before I lose the will to do so! C(:


End file.
